Pairings CRACKpairings
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: This is once again another random thing I came up with it. So...BRING MEH YOUR CRACK PAIRINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I am SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!**

**These disturbing ideas came to my head. So, I am doing a favorite crack pairing thing to relieve stress and insanity.**

**Random: Mostly Insanity!**

**Luke: =Looking at Authoress= YOU!!! YOU'RE THE VOICE!!!**

**Maddy: =Runs for the hills=**

**Random: …Why does this remind me of something…**

**Paul: =Enters, wearing a pink dress= RANDOM!!!!!!**

**Random: =Runs for the hills as well=**

**Maddy: =As being chased by Luke= So here is a Secondary shipping (SilverXGreen) fic I found wandering around the internet with a few of my personal changes.**

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

"Jackass."

"Emo."

"Speak for your self."

Green sighed, then glared at the red headed dex holder who glared back. "What do you want?"

Silver snarled. "Stay away from Blue."

Green frowned, Silver had a sister-complex about the older dex-holder, since both were captured by the Mask of Ice. "Like I would date that pesky girl."

Silver just glared. "Jerk."

Green was also annoyed that he was researching for his Grandfather. _Why? Why did it have to be around THIS area of Viridian City?_

"So-"

"LISTEN!!! I DON'T CARE!!!! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!" Green roared.

Silver's face showed anger. That dissipated to shock.

Then sadness.

Then agony.

Green started to relies he might have taken a step to far…

Silver's head lifted, staring at Green full in the face. "G-green-sama…"

Green was completely shocked, if the long red hair didn't do it, the tears made Silver look like a sad, cute-ARG!!! DON'T SAY IT!!! …girl.

"Uh…" Was Green's wonderful rebuttal.

People started to stare at what was going on. Some even mumbled. "Lovers quarrel.."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!! HE'S A BOY!!!!

"Oh, so just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I don't have feelings?!"

"What the hell-" Green stuttered.

"Your so mean!"

_WHAT. THE. HELL?_

Silver yelled again. "I DRESSED IN A MAID'S COSTUME FOR YOU!!!!"

Green face was turning unbelievably red. "WHERE AM I?!!!??"

Green ran off screaming.

"GREN-SAMA!!!!" Silver yelled, then wiped away his tears, and SMIRKED.

"That was fun. That'll teach him to mess with me" Then he walked off.

**DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So, yeah, give meh your crack couples!! I will try to do anything! Except Multiple. As in threesomes or harem. That disgusts me and I find it offensive.**


	2. Meeting in the Rain:MangaAdvanceshipping

**Maddy: Here's the next chapter for ya! By the way, I will also do Ocpairings if I know the author or authoress and the OC's personality.**

**Celeste: Wait…why am I here?**

**Maddy: Because I got lonely. …And I might use you for a double-threat chapter coming up that I thought of…**

**Celeste: Oh wonderful…=sarcastic=**

**Maddy: So…ON WITH DA SHOW!**

**P.S This chapter is MangaAdvanceshipping (SapphirexRed) And it's deticated to KK the Prophet!**

"Stupid Prissy boy…" A young teen with soft brown hair and sapphire-colored eyes was sobbing on a park bench.

"I know he isn't gay…so what's wrong with me?"

"Sapphire?"

The girl looked up, an older teen with messy black hair and red eyes walked to the girl. "Are you okay?"

Sapphire blushed, embarrassed that a senior dex holder, not to mention her idol, saw her like this. "I'm f-fine!"

"Then why are you crying."

Sapphire sighed, for a dense guy, Red could be perceptive at times…

"It's just Ruby…"

"Oh, he IS gay?"

"NO!" Sapphire screeched. But then caught herself and said calmly. "He said he liked someone else…"

"Ah, I'm so sorry Sapphy."

Sapphire's cheeks turned red at the nickname Red gave her. She looked up to find crimson eyes boring into hers.

_Is eyes are like Ruby's, but…some how…more gentle…_

It was unbelievable, but suddenly both there heads were inching closer together…

There lips met.

_Wha?! What am I doing!? This is…mhmmm…._Red's thoughts drifted off as he deepened the kiss, Sapphire straddling his knees, his arms around her waist. Finally, they needed to come up for oxygen.

"Red…I…" Sapphire gasped. _What is he going to say?_

Red's lips connected with her own for a brief second, then caressed her forehead. "Lets get out of the rain. It's harder for me to see your beautiful eyes."

Sapphire blushed red as a cherry tomato berry. But smiled, and hand in hand with Red, walked back not only to shelter, but to warmth…

**There, hoped ya enjoyed it! XD **

**I like to add da fluff. **


	3. Sharing my WHAT?: PreciousmetalShipping

**Maddy: Yeah, this takes place in DA FUTURE.**

**Celeaste, Silver, and Gold: Not that far…**

**Maddy: Yeah, so enjoy!**

**P.S This is a Preciousmetalshipping (GoldxSilver), dedicated to Fellow Specialshipper Lozzeh.**

"I'm sorry, there are only two more beds' left in the center."

"WHA?" Answers three teens. These were Celeste, Silver, and Gold.

"Well, me and Celeste can share…" Gold smirked.

"Nope." Celeste stomped on Gold's foot.

"Never." Silver walloped Gold on the head.

"It's okay, I'll just sleep on the floor…"

"No, we're all tired and need rest, Gold and you will have to share a bed."

"WHA?!" Gold and Silver yelled.

=Later that night=

After Celeste said goodnight to the boys, Silver already was dressed in some pajama boxer shorts, and a black t-shirt, and was reading a book.

"Hmm…always took ya for a brief man…"

Silver looked up and was about to yell, then he relised how close a pair of honey-colored eyes were to his face.

"Yah!" Silver yelped and fell down, taking Gold with him.

_Ugg…What's on top of me?_

Silver looked up to find himself looking into Gold's eyes again. They were in a very, uh…interesting position…They were lying down, Gold's hands were holding on to Silver's wrists and his legs were on either side of Silver.

Silver's eyes widened. His brain going blank.

"I heard screaming! What's-" Celeste entered the room in a white night gown, then found the two boys in that err…position…

Her face turned cherry red. "I'm sorry! I should've knocked…"

"WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU-

The door slammed shut again.

"You know, you have pretty eyes." Gold just murmured.

Silver blushed even more. "Gold, could you please-MMM!"

Gold's head had fell, making there lips connect.

_What the hell?! I'm kissing SILVER?! _Gold was waiting for his face to get slammed into the wall.

Didn't happen. Silver kissed back.

_What am I DOING?_

Gold and Silver still were kissing, now turning into tongue. Finally, they had to come up for air. Both gasping.

"Well, I'm tired…" Gold murmured, then flashed a grin to Silver.

"Idiot." Silver concluded, but also smiled. They both climbed back onto the bed and Gold wrapped his arms around the red-haired boy. "Night Silv…"

Silver blushed and buried his face into Silver's head. "Night…"

=In Celeste's room=

Celeste smiled as she heard the light click off in the other room. "I knew it…"

THE END!


	4. Heart Sick: Jadeshipping

**Maddy: Hola! Here is a Jadeshipping (BluexYellow) chapter for Fellow Specialshipper Lozzeh! Enjoy!**

"What a nice day outside…" Blue mused as she was walking through Viridian forest. Now that she had found her parents, Blue had been living with them, but still came to see her friends. "Now where am I…?"

"BEEDRIL!!!" A shrill buzz came.

"Aah! Come on out-" Blue then relised she left her pokemon at the center… "Oh man…"

The beedril started to swarm around her. Making a yellow and black storm…

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!!"

"_Stop it now!" _An electric shot ran through the swarm, then a dust fell…causing both the beedril and Blue to pass out…

"Blue? BLUE!" She heard a familiar voice scream.

_____________________________________________

"Ugh…" Blue felt herself lift her head, she was covered in a blanket and next to a campfire. "My head hurts…"

"Oh! Your awake!"

Blue turned her head to find a short teenager with a large straw hat that covered her head.

"Yellow…?" Blue slurred, before collapsing back on the ground.

"Be careful next time! You shouldn't have gone so deep into Viridian forest by yourself!? And with out your pokemon it's suicidal!"

"But you go in to Viridian Forest…"

"I hold the powers of it! Please be more careful!"

"I'm so-ow…" Blue cringed, feeling her head and chest throb.

"What's wrong!?" Yellow panicked.

"It's nothing, just a little ache…"

"Let me look at it…" Yellow softly pressed her head to Blue's cranium, her hands starting to glow a light purple. Blue suddenly found the pain from her head ebb away.

"Ah..much better…"

"Now where is the other pain?"

Blue blushed, then looked down at her impressive chest… "Uhh…it's fine really…"

Yellow looked confused, but then her cheeks turn furiously red. "If it hurts…" Yellow choked out.

Blue then let her examine the bruise and pulled up her shirt. Yellow awkwardly slightly brushes her fingertips on the bruise.

"Ow…" Blue groaned.

"I'm sorry!" Yellow blushed and stuttered.

"It's not that…my heart is just beating so fast it's hurting…"

Yellow sighed. "I'll stop…"

"No!" Blue yelled in indignation.

Yellow looked up. Her amber colored eyes looking into Blue's ocean blue ones.

"I-I mean…if you can help…" Blue flushed as bright as Yellow. Yellow hand turned purple again, then softly caressed the bruise by Blue's heart. Blue's bruise disappeared, but she still felt this strange ache…

"Are you feeling better?" Yellow said, hoping it worked.

"Yeah…" Blue answered thoughtfully.

"What is it…?"

Blue looked back at the Viridian trainer and mused. "My heart just always aches when I'm around you…"

Yellow had a look of confusion, but then her cheeks dusted pink. "M-me too…"

Yellow was about to walk and grab some water for Blue, but then slipped. "Aah!"

Blue quickly jumped up and caught the Healer in her arms. "Are you okay?!" She said panic kingly. She then she felt like her heart stopped, Yellow was looking at her with her amber eyes. _Those eyes…always so loving and trustworthy…_Blue then subconsciously leaned in and pressed her lips gently to Yellow's. Yellow's lips responded, the kissing became deeper and more passionate, finally the two had to gasp for air.

"Well…I don't think we'll make it back till tomorrow…and I only brought one blanket…" Yellow suggested out of character. Blue gave one of her signature flirty grins.

Both of them laid down the blanket covering them, and in each others arms gazing up at the stars. "Does your heart still hurt?" Yellow questioned. Blue smiled and wrapped her arms around Yellow tighter.

"Not any more…"

**Well, first yuri ever written by moi. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Her song: DiaxYellow

**Maddy: Next up is a Diamond and Yellow crack. I agree. IT IS ADORABLE!!!!**

Yellow was quietly humming to herself as she was drawing at the Picnic the Dex holders decided to do. Many people were either lounging or playing sports.

"Hi Yellow." A voice called out. It was Diamond, one of the newest Pokedex holders. She hadn't really got to talk to him alone, but he seemed like a nice guy. "What'cha humming?"

"Just a little melody…" Yellow murmured.

"Oh, it sounds pretty." Diamond replied.

"Thank you." Yellow smiled.

"Also…can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." Yellow said, perplexed.

"I sometimes think of performing, not comics, but actually singing, do you think that's dumb?" Dia softly said, embarrassed.

"Of course I don't, it sounds wonderful." Yellow smiled.

"Really?"

"Sure, I'll have to see you perform sometime."

"Thanks Yellow!" Dia hugged the girl, even though she was considered his 'senior', she was tiny and fit perfectly in his embrace. "I'll make sure I deticate a song to you sometime!"

Yellow blushed. "You don't have to do that…"

Oh, but he would.

_____________________________________________________

"Okay, any volunteers out there?" The MC on stage questioned. Everyone was there celebrating what was Yellow's birthday party. The MC was asking for anyone that wanted to perform a song for the birthday girl.

"I will." A voice came up. Diamond walked up onstage. "Hey everyone, this is for the awesome and perfect birthday girl." Diamond smiled. Yellow blushed.

The music started to play…

Diamond started to sing. _"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you…_

_And everything that you do,_

_Yeah they were all yellow,_

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things that you do_

_And it was called Yellow_

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh all the things I've done_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_D' you know you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

_I swam across,_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh all the things you do_

_Cause you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all Yellow_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn in to something beautiful_

_D' you know for you I bleed myself dry_

_For you I bleed myself dry_

_Its true look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine_

_Look at the stars look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do…_

Everyone's mouths were on the floor. Yellow was blushing uncontrollably, but walked up onstage and kissed Dia full on the mouth. Dia replied enthusiastically.

"WOOT!"

"Way to go guys!"

"So when's the wedding?"

Diamond and Yellows lips finally broke apart. Diamond was grinning like an idiot. "So…did you like the song?" Yellow wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him again on the lips.

"What do you think?"

**Gah…I WUVED WRITING THIS!!!!**


	6. Contest Revelations: Absenceshipping

**Maddy: HELLO!!!! **

**Celeste:…I hate you…**

**Ruby:…**

**Maddy: Sorry, I just have been wanting to do this for SO LONG!!! This is Absenceshipping (RubyxCeleste) **

**P.S To KK, I WILL do a hotmetalshippy chapter sometime, SORRY!!!**

**Celeste: I still hate you…**

**Also, I raised there ages for this a little:**

**Celeste: 16**

**Ruby: 15 ½**

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"PRETTY PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"Aw come on Celeste! I need that ribbon!" A boy with a white hat on was begging to a girl with long milk chocolate brown hair with two turquoise streaks and piercing turquoise eyes.

"Ruby, I. DO NOT. WANT. TO. ENTER. THIS. CONTEST!"

"But you sometimes participate in Contests! And you are pretty good!" Ruby argued, taking her hands in his.

"But this is a COUPLES contest Ruby. Hence the word COUPLE!?"

Ruby complained. "We can just pretend! Come on Celeste! You're the only one I know that can help me pull this off!"

"N-"

"Please?" Ruby murmured, stepping closer to Celeste, hands on hers gripping tighter. Even though she was a year older, Ruby had grown substantially taller, and head was looming over her face. "Please?"

Celeste also noticed how also the boy's voice had gotten deeper, even more mature. Reminding her of when she trained with his father Norman. But his namesake, his deep ruby colored eyes, they made her feel rooted to the spot. _Agh….what was I thinking about again?_

"Come on! PLEASE?"

_Oh yeah, contest…_

Finally, she made a decision.

"Fine…" She sighed.

"YES!" The contester crowed in triumph. Then took the Travelers hand and dragged her away.

"W-ha! Where are we going?!"

"To get you an outfit!"

______________________________________________________________

_Urg. Where is she?! _Ruby thought as he waited outside the Contest Hall for his 'girlfriend'. He was dressed in a nice outfit. He even saw some girls stare at him as they walked by, but Ruby only had one girl on his mind…

_Why DID I ask Celeste? _Ruby kept asking himself. He could have asked anyone, but…why did he pick her?

"Sorry I'm late!" He heard a familiar voice call out. He turned around in annoyance.

"It's about time you-"

Ruby's mouth dropped, his eyes were wide, he felt his throat become dry, his palms shot with sweat, his heartbeat started to race.

"Ruby? Is everything okay?"

_Is she an angel?_ Was Ruby's only coherent thought. Standing before him was indeed Celeste. She was wearing a white dress, her hair piled up in a soft bun, showing off her white neck, her eyes were faintly outlined with just a hint of mascara, making her turquoise eyes even brighter. She had on black pumps, but she still didn't reach her old height against him. Ruby was ogling most her lips…they were a creamy red rose color, he felt an urge to touch them…

"Ruby? HELLO?"

"Wha-! Who!" Ruby finally reached the end of his stupor. "S-sorry…" Ruby's cheeks turned crimson. Confusing Celeste. "L-ets go check in…" he then grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

(Sorry I'm skipping the contest! This is just already getting TOO long!)

"_And are winning couple is…Ruby and Celeste!"_

"WE DID IT!!!" Ruby and Celeste both jumped for joy.

"_However…we need some affirmation that you really are a couple…"_

"WHA?"

"_How about you give a kiss for the crowd!"_

"_KISS! KISS! KISS!"_

Celeste's mind raced. _I have to KISS RUBY?_ This confused her beyond…then she felt fingers gently bringing up her chin, letting her stare into deep crimson eyes. She felt her face heat immediately. Ruby whispered in her ear. "I have to kiss you now." She was pretty sure she had the 'stantler in headlights' look on her face. Ruby actually wasn't doing well either.

_I HAVE TO KISS CELESTE?! Why…why do I feel so confused. Wait, do I WANT to kiss her?! She is one of my best friends! She is nice, caring, smart, beautiful, hot…AAAAHHH!!! WHERE DID THESE THOUGHTS COME FROM?! _

Ruby then decided it was now or never. He lowered his head and gently placed his lips on hers. He felt like he was in heaven, she smelled like a rose garden on a dewy morning, and her lips were the most succulent thing he had ever tasted…

Celeste right now was facing three choices in her mind. Just, wait until it's over, push him off right this second, or…

Celeste wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. She felt like _this_, was paradise…

They then heard grunts of embarrassment and annoyance from the crowd.

"_Okay, I think we get it…"_

Both pulled away blushing, faces as red as tomatoes.

________________________________________________

Ruby was walking out of the Contest Hall with a ribbon in one hand, and Celeste's in the other. He had undone his tie, and Celeste had released her hair from it's bun and was now falling in soft waves. "So…what do you want to do now?"

Celeste grabbed Ruby's shirt collar and brought his face close to hers. "Can we start from where we left off?"

He was more then happy to oblige.

**Maddy: Aww…I'm sorry, but I loved making that!**

**Ruby and Celeste: =Blushing uncontrollably=**

**?: THERE SHE IS!**

**?: BURN HER!!!!**

**=A dozen Ruby other-pairings, or Celeste other pairings led by Sapphire and Silver chase the Authoress into the night=**

**Ruby and Celeste: =Sweat drop=**


	7. I'm: Hotmetalshipping

**Melanie: Here is the Hotmetalshipping chapter I promised KK awhile ago…SORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT AND ANY OOC-NESS!!!! XD**

"**Ok, take deep breath…" **Flannery sighed as she was about to open the door to her home.

The young red-haired fire-type gymleader looked flustered as she opened the door to reveal her boyfriend, Kane. He was wearing his usual style of his black hair in a high pony- tail. But his outfit instead of the usual green; was a red that matched Flannery's hair. "Fire-hime!" Kane said in happiness as he went to embrace Flannery.

"Hey Kane-kun…" Flannery blushed as the young Champion caught her lips in a kiss.

"W-well, let's go and eat…" Flannery walked Kane towards a table, where a dinner was already prepared. Kane sat down at the table after pulling out her chair and sitting her down.

Kane was happily eating Flannery's meal. While with every bite Flannery appeared more and more nervous…

After the dinner, Kane revealed a bottle of sake behind his back. "I know you don't really like it, but I was thinking we could celebrate something with this…"

"Kane-kun, I'm sorry, I can't…"

"Oh, it's not that bad-"

"Kane, I can't because…" Flannery took a deep breath. "Remember that time after we battled…?"

Kane smirked. "How could I forget?"

"Well…I'm…"

"Your…"

Flannery mumbled something.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm…p-pregnant…"

"HUH?"

"I'm pregnant! Alright!"

And with this, Kane, champion of the Hoenn elite four and steel-type master…

Faints.

**Melanie: Hope you enjoyed that!**


	8. Merry Birthday!: Syndicateshipping

**Melanie: Kay, here is the Pokespecial CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT!!!!**

**=Cheers=**

**Random: And this one-shot shall have Syndicateshipping (CelesteXSilver) In it!**

**=More cheers=**

**=Shadowshippers and Absenceshippers boo=**

**=Sapphire and Silver kill Absenceshippers XD=**

**=Darken gives thumbs up to Shadowshippers=**

**=Celeste and Ruby face palm XD=**

**=Will is stuffed in a trashcan…(Nobody like Sadisticshipping!) **

**Maddy: So Enjoy!!!!**

**=Decorating Preparation!=**

"Ok, somebody help me hang up these lights!" Crystal said.

"Right here Crys!" Emerald yells as he is holding to part of the lights, but unfortunately…he was a little too…short…"Almost! Got it-"

"I'll help you Rald." A calm voice said as he lifted the smaller boy into the air. Causing Emerald to blush.

"Th-thanks Dia…"

Platinum enters the room. "Where do I put these gifts?"

Crys turns her head. "What gifts?"

The young Berlitz points out the window, where a giant truck filled with gifts are. This causes Crys, Dia, and Rald mouths to drop.

"What?" Platinum asks.

**=Kitchen preparation!=**

"Sapphire, can you please get the turkey out…" Yellow asks as she is rolling dough.

"Sure!" Sapphire says, dressed up in an apron. Ruby walks in and when he sees Sapphire, he breaks down on the floor crying.

"What's wrong?" Sapphy and Yellow inquire.

"You…YOU'RE WEARING AN APRON!!!!" Ruby glomps Sapphire crying tears of joy. Sapphire blushes, but then punches Ruby.

"Dumb prissy boy…"

**And Finally…**

**=Mistletoe Preparation!=**

"Ok, this will sooooo work…either serious-girl (Crystal), sexy lady (Blue), wild-child(Sapphire), straw-hat gal (Yellow), rich-gal (Platinum), or pretty innocent (Celeste) will get some lips-full of awesomeness." Gold smirked as he hung mistletoe in front of his face, as he was walking to the party, he felt his face get smacked into another person's, soft lips connecting…both people hit the ground.

Owww…, well, which girl did I-

Poor innocent Ruby was lying on the floor rubbing his poor head. Gold's face paled.

"WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

**=And putting it all together...=**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!" Red cheered as he was dressed as Santa Claus. As everyone was enjoying the festivities, a milk-chocolate-brown head with turquoise streaks exited through the door, a redhead follows…

**=Outside=**

"Hey."

Celeste turned her head from looking up to see Silver walking towards her. "Hey Silver." Celeste smiled.

"Why aren't you inside?" Silver asks.

The fellow pokedex holder shrugs. "Just have a bad memory from Christmas Eve…but…"

Two wrapped gifts appear in the red head's hands.

"Two?"

Celeste smiles. "It's your birthday too isn't it?"

Silver blushed as he opened the gifts, finding one too be a dusk stone and razor fang, while the other was a new jacket.

"Your other coat seemed to be getting small, so I bought you a new one…" Celeste blushed.

Silver showed one of his rare smiles. "Thanks. I have something for you too…" Taking from his pocket a small box, giving it to the girl. "Open it." Silver coaxed.

Celeste opened it to find a long silver chain, attached to it a beautiful opal -incrusted oval locket. "It's amazing! But Silver, it must have cost a fort-"

"Nope, it used to be my Mom's, I inherited a few trinkets here and there…but if you want something new I understand-"

"Are you kidding!? It's perfect!" Celeste then hugged Silver, causing the redhead to blush. "Can you help me put it on?"

"S-sure…" Silver's fingers fumbled with the lock and gently wound the chain around the girl's neck, touching just the nape of Celeste's neck for just a second, but causing him to once again blush uncontrollably.

"There's an inscription…" Celeste said. "It says…"

**To my other half, without you, I cannot be.**

Tears started cascading down the Traveler's cheeks.

"Celeste?! What's wrong?!" Silver instinctively moved his hands to the girl's face to wipe away the tears.

"N-nothing…I'm just so…happy…" Celeste gave off a serene smile. Now both teens were staring at each other.

"Are they gonna kiss or not?"

=SMACK!=

"IDIOT!!!"

Silver and Celeste turned around to find the rest of the pokedex holders spying on them. Celeste smile suddenly turned devious as she grabbed the front of Silver's jacket and kissed him full on the mouth. Silver replied by grabbing her by the waist and twirling her enthusiastically in the air. Cheers could be heard all around, and also a "Well, it's about time!" from Sapphire. And a groan of "Why does he always have to get the girl?" from Gold, followed by another smack from Crystal. Then a final cheer of victory and joy from Blue, happy that that her two little 'siblings'(1) finally found there…

**Other half…**

**Melanie: YAYS!!!!!!! =doing a happy dance=**

**Random: Alls well that ends well! **

**(1): Blue has looked after Silver or Celeste during some parts of their child hood, so she considers them her 'brother' and 'sister'. (NOT BLOOD RELATED! XD)**

**Hope you enjoyed that! And remember! Have a happy and safe holiday season!**


	9. Cowboy Casonova: Slight Callbackshipping

**Melanie: Here is a parody of the song 'Cowboy Casonova' preformed by Random. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the cameo OC that appears. OC belongs to Zerez. ^_^**

* * *

=What appears to be a hostel in old New Orleans...outside is a figure in the darkness...=

=Celeste, Crystal, Blue, Samantha, Missy, Maddy, and Sapphire are surrounding one chair, they are dressed in 20's outfits, in the chair is Random=

Random: _You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease..._

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse he's like a drug_

_You'll get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out, but he's holding you down_

_'Cause can live without one more taste..._

=starts dancing=

_He's a good time, Cowboy Casonova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water _

_but he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise _

_The snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings you don't want to fight you better run for your life..._

_OOOOHHHH..._

_OOOOHHHHH..._

=Changes to what looks like a small ballroom, where people start to dance=

Random: _I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

_'Cause I've where you've been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get awaaayyy..._

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe _

_but you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice..._

_He's a good time_

_Cowboy Casonova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_The snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings you don't want to fight you better run for your life..._

=Figure appears again, scene changes to outside with the girl's next to Random smirking=

Random: _Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind..._

_He'll tell you anything you wanna here..._

_He'll break your heart _

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember..._

=The figure walks up to Random and they appear to have a standoff. He appears to have dark black hair styled with one bang over his eye and black eyes=

_He's a good time_

_cowboy casonoa_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_The snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night..._

_Gives you feelings you don't want to fight you better run for your life..._

_Ohhh, you better run for your life..._

_Ohhh! You better run your Life!!!!!!!_

=The guys walks off, with Random smiling=

THE END

* * *

**  
Melaine: Yeah, special thanks to Zerez who let us use Sato!**

**Random: =walks in with Sato= We're actually good friends! =hugs=**

**Sato: =waves= Well, gotta go...**

**Random: Seeya Sato!**

**Sato: Bye Random. =walks off in a white portal=**

**Melanie: =sees= It pays to be Kingdom hearts. ^_^**

**Random: =face palm=**


	10. No air: Nonsensehipping

**Melanie: Ok, here is Part II of Zerez's nonsenseshipping one-shot! **

**Random: …I will destroy you…**

**Melanie: You can't! Without me, you can't exist. :P**

**Random: Who are you, my pimp? (XD)**

**Melanie: Anywho, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Zack…you sure we're at the right place?" Said a girl with long wavy dark blonde hair and blue-yellow eyes as she turned to a boy with blood red-hair and ice blue eyes.

"Yeah, the prize says a weekend stay at this resort…" Both of them sweat dropped at the sign and look of the place. It was beautiful, definitely, only….

"Oh man! Can't they get a room?!" Random yelled and covered her eyes as she saw a couple practically humping each other by the pool.

"Let's just go check in…" Zack replied as he grabbed Random's hand and leaded her to the check in counter.

It was hard to say whether from the heat or embarrassment of seeing that couple, but the girl's face turned a red hue when the younger boy grabbed her hand…

"Oh! You must be the winners of that contest! Aren't you two a cute couple!" The female concierge gushed. Causing both Random's and Zack's faces once again flush cherry red. "Anywho, here's your room key, have a nice stay!"

Random did a double take. "Wait…shouldn't we have two rooms?"

"Nope, it only scheduled for one room!"

Zack's face also turned a reddish color. "Oh well, we'll manage…"

Random, on the other hand, was not so calm…

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

* * *

The room only had one bed, but thankfully there was a pull out couch, which Zack offered to have. The view of the beach wasn't so bad and the bathroom was quite nice.

"You don't need the bathroom right?"

Random turned her head as she caught herself staring at Zack shirtless. "N-no!"

"Huh? Okayyy…" Zack entered the bathroom. Once the door closed, the girl tried to calm down her heart from the scene.

_Bah! Stop it!!!! What's going on with me?! _

The girl groaned as she changed under her sheets and fell asleep.

The rest of the vacation went without a hitch. Both Random and Zack enjoyed what the hotel had to offer, and each other's company. But Random started to notice something…

_Why do I feel so…happy?_

Well, everything was perfect, and _platonic…_

That is, until the last night….

**"We're lucky to have in our audience the winners of the Couple's Contest…please give a round of applause to Random Chase and her boyfriend Zack Katsomoto!"**

"WHA?!" Random yelled as the MC handed her a microphone, along with a very confused Zack. Both were led to the front stage and music started to play.

"I know this song…" Random replied. Then once again took a double take. She _knew _this song was meant for couples…

"It's ok, we can do this Random." Zack replied calmly, smiling at her.

Random took a deep breath and smiled back. "Ok…"

Then, Random began…

_Tell how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…_

=people in the audience start to hum=

Random: _If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air…_

_Oh…_

Zack: _I'm hear alone, didn't want to leave_

_My heart won't move, it's _

_Incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand…_

Random: _But how, do you expect me?_

_To live alone with just me_

'_Cause my world revolves around_

_you_

_It's so hard for me to breath…_

_=Chorus=_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't_

_There _

_It's no air, no air_

_Zack and Random: Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air…_

_No air, no air_

_Random: Ohhh…_

_No air, no air_

_Zack: Nooo…_

_No air, no air_

_Random: Nooo…_

_No air, no air…_

_Zack: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real…_

A smile starts to appear on the redheads face, causing Random's heart to beat faster, but a smile to appear on hers as well.

Random: _But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care…_

_Chorus: But how…_

_Random: How…_

_Chorus: Do you expect me…_

_Random: Me…_

_Chorus: To live alone with just me…_

_Random: Ohhh…_

_Chorus 'Cause my world revolves around you_

_Random and Zack: It's so hard for me too breathe…_

_=Chorus=_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe_

_With no air_

_Random: Ohhh!_

_Zack: Ohhh!_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't_

_There_

_It's no air, no air…_

_Got me out here in the water so deep…_

_Random: so deep…_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me_

_Zack: Without me yeah…_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_Random: Breathe…_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, no air_

_No air, no air_

_No air, no air_

_No air, no air…_

_Zack: No more…_

Without even noticing, the two started to walk closer together, staring straight into each other's eyes. Random notice how penetrating Zack's eyes were, but it didn't detract her, it pulled her in…

Random: _Ohhhh…_

_Zack: Baby…_

_Random: Noooo…_

_Chorus: It's no air, no air…_

_Zack: Hey…_

_Random: Noooo…_

_Zack: No air…_

_Random: Nooo…_

_Random and Zack: Ohhh!_

_=Chorus=_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…_

_Random: No air!!!_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how a feel whenever you ain't there…_

_Random: It's no air, no air…_

_Zack: No air…_

_Got me out here in the water so deep…_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me…_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe…_

_It's no air, no air…_

_Random: Got me out here in the water so deep!_

_Zack: So deep!_

_Chorus: Tell me how your gon' be without me…_

_Random: Without me yeah…_

_Zack: If you ain't there, I just can't breathe!_

_Random and Zack: It's no air, no air!_

_No air, no air…_

_Random: Baby, nooo!_

_Zack: Noo! Hard for me to breathe…_

_Random: Ohhh!_

_Zack: It's so hard for me to breathe…_

_Random: Ohh!_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…_

_Random: No air!_

_Zack: Hard for me too breathe!_

_Random: Nooo…_

_It's no air, no air…_

Both their hand's entwined together…

Random: _Got me out here in the water so deep…_

_Zack: Tell me how you gon' be without me…_

_Random: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe…_

_Random and Zack: It's no air, no air…_

_No air, no air…_

_Random: Ohhh…_

_No air, no air…_

_Zack: Nooo…_

_No air, no air…_

_Random: No air…_

_Random and Zack: No air…_

The room burst into applause! But I don't think they really noticed…

Since Random kissed Zack right then and there, onstage, which might have made him feel a little light-headed…

**THE END**

**Melanie: I believe even more heads will role after this chapter…**

**Random, Jade, Zack, and Kaman: BURN HER!!!!!!!!!!**

**=Torches and pitchforks escort Melanie out of the building. XD=**

**Yeah, if you want to see the first part, look up Zerez's one-shots! Bye! And sorry for using cliche song...couldn't resist. XD**


	11. Caught! : Wardenshipping

**Melanie: Kay, this is a Wardenshipping (KyraXNeil) drabble. And also J, their will be cameo shippings in Tyron League Challenge for Neil!**

"Neil, why did I find Lilly's wallet in your back pack?" Kyra's eyebrow raised.

"…I WAS FRAMED!" the girl's brown haired companion yelled.

"Uh-huh. Should I call Grams?"

Neil shivered. "No…please don't…"

"Then return the wallet." Kyra says. Neil grumbled as he returned said wallet into Lilly's purse.

_That's it! I'll get Grandma's number from her if it's the last thing I do! That way, she won't have any power over me what's so ever…_

And so began Neil's harebrained scheme…

"Kay, night guys…" Lilly yawned as she retreated into her sleeping bag.

"Night." Luke mumbled.

"Night!" Kyra squeaked and buried into her own sleeping bag.

"Seeya in the morning…" Neil replied. Once he heard his companion's soft breathing, he made his move…

_Where the heck did she put it?! _Neil mentally yelled after searching through Kyra's bag and even Luke's messenger bag. No news on that phone number…

Wait a second…I remember Kyra putting it in a hidden compartment in her necklace…

Neil then creeped up to Kyra's sleeping bag…_ok, gently…_

The boy puts his hand out to grab the pendant and fumbled with it…

"Ermghhh…"

Neil's heart almost stopped.

Kyra sighed and rolled around in her sleep. "Neil…"

_Oh Phoebian, am I going to die? _Neil's face paled. He heard a happy sigh from the girl who situated herself and was smiling in her sleep. Neil crawled away, losing his nerve.

_Ok, did not go very well, well, at least I didn't wake Kyra up…Wait. If I didn't wake her up…_

Neil looked back and stared at the purple haired girl.

…_Why the hell did she say my name when she was sleeping?!_

The boy looked down at his friend and travel partner. Her hair was out of its signature messy ponytail, and a few strands were covering her face, giving her a calm, ethereal look. Neil was shocked that he never noticed how long Kyra's eyelashes were, nor when she yawned her lips formed a perfect. "o".

_So pretty…_

Neil then relised what his mind just thought and mentally slapped himself. _What's wrong with me! This is Kyra I'm thinking about! Oblivious, naïve, brave, innocent, adorable-DID I JUST SAY ADORABLE?! GAH!!! BAD THOUGHTS!!! STOP IT DUMB BRAIN!!!!!_

Neil then looked down at the girl's face, subconsciously taking his fingers and moving the strange of lavender colored hair away from her heart-shaped face. He blushed at his actions and grabbed his hand away. Neil sighed. _What's wrong with me…?_

"Neil…" Kyra mumbled and sighed again.

_What's going on in that brain of hers?! _

Before he could back away, two hands put them selves on his chest. Neil's entire body blushed in realization. _He felt-_

Before he could finish that thought, Kyra's eyes burst open. That perfect mouth made once again an "o" shape, and was about to scream…

So, with his vast knowledge, Neil clamped his lips on hers.

"Mhh!" Kyra squeaked. Neil eyes widen, and was about to pull away…

But hands on his chest were grabbing onto his shirt, pulling him closer to the girl!

After moments of the lip lock. Both were looking at each other, both wondering what the heck they just did. Neil also finally noticed that he was now in Kyra's sleeping bag…

"Uhhh…" Neil's cheeks were bright scarlet.

Kyra blushed as well, and whispered. "You should go back too bed…"

Neil then climbed out of the girl's sleeping bag. But before he walked back to his own. He felt a hand grab his shirtsleeve and pull him smack-dab into another kiss. Kyra smiled when she removed her lips away from his own. "Night Neil…"

"N-night…" Neil stammered, having a punch-drunk look on his face.

(Next morning!)

"Time to get moving you guys!" Lilly yelled as she gathered her things.

"Ok, ready to go!" Kyra chirped then skipped and kissed Neil on the cheek while grabbing his hand and heading ahead dragging the slightly smiling 13 year-old along ahead. Leaving her bother's mouth agape like a magicarp. Pointing after the pair.

"Wh-what happened?!"

"Gosh Luke, and everyone thinks Kyra's the oblivious one." Lilly rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with the happy couple. Luke was still stunned, when then another one of his famous yells were heard…

"**WHAT THE HELL?!"**

**Melanie: Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Neil: …Ryu and Luke will destroy me…**

**Kyra: =blinking= …I don't remember that.**

**=everyone anime falls=**


	12. Snowstorm Surprise: LionLambshipping

**Melanie: Ok, this is one I've been wanting to do for awhile…**

**Random: Kane, even though I would laugh, PLEASE don't go after Paul?**

**Melanie: Yup, this is a LionLambshipping (PaulXSamantha) chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Hell. BLOODY. FUCKING. HELL! _Paul screamed in his head as he was walking through a snowstorm. He just finished battling the Snowpoint Gym leader, and was now trying to find the Pokemon Center in this snowstorm…that is, until something caught his eye. It was a splash of raven black with quicksilver streaks throughout the blinding-white landscape. Running to the spot, he found a girl. She was small in stature and maybe a year or so younger than him. More importantly, she was shivering.

"Hey." Paul grunted, shaking the arm of the girl a little bit.

"I'm s-s-such an I-idiot…" The girl mumbled in a reply. "S-should h-ave b-brought T-ty…"

The lavender-haired trainer rolled his eyes. Guessing the name was probably of the girl's boyfriend. But, he couldn't just leave this girl here…he maybe cruel, but he wasn't heartless…

Easily scooping up the girl, Paul started to carry her bridal-style to the center, wrapping his warm coat around her. _Who the hell would wear a tank top in this weather?! Even with a blazer…_

=next morning at the Pokemon Center=

"Oh!" Samantha opened her eyes in shock. "Where am I?"

"In the Snowpoint Pokemon Center, Miss Stone. I would think the champion of the Jhoto Elite-four would know NOT to go out in a Snowstorm." The Nurse Joy said in a serious tone while her Chansey made a 'shame-on-you' gesture.

"Oops…its just I heard so much about the Snowpiont Temple, and I knew Brandon, so I thought I could-"

"No butts, it's a good thing that young man found you when he did…"

"Young man?" Samantha blinked. Starting to faintly remember images…A gruff voice, deep black eyes, a warm coat that smelled like peppermint…

"Yes. He carried you in, then asked me if I could heal his pokemon, he had purple hair, and just left."

"Just left?!" Samantha then hurriedly put on some black boots she acquired and a black over coat, then ran out the door.

"Wait!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, but the girl was already gone.

Paul was trudging through the snow, trying to think of anything but that girl he found. But he couldn't fight it. The way she felt so light in his arms, her long, swooping black hair that blew in his face when he was walking to the Pokemon Center, with those strange flashes of pure silver mixed in like falling stars on a black night…

He mentally slapped himself for thinking such idiotic things. All he needed to think about now was training, then the Sinnoh League…

"Wait! You there! Stop!" He heard a clear voice pant. He turned around to find the same girl he found in the snow, however now with warmer clothing, trudging through snow that came almost to her waist. He thought it was almost comical that she had a small look of determination while trying to get through this abomination that was preventing her from walking freely.

"What?" He coolly replied. The girl looked at him in the face exasperated.

"What do you mean 'what'?! You probably saved my skin in that snowstorm and your just going to go without even giving me your name?!"

Wow, she looked even cuter when she was angry.

_Shut the f up brain…_Paul growled at his thoughts.

"Well, what's yours?"

That made the girl's mouth open in surprise. Paul was fighting a losing battle on his face, when it dared to let his lips twitch up into a smile.

"It's Samantha. Now give me yours!" The girl pouted.

Samantha…

"What's the magic word?" Paul smirked. Making Samantha's cheeks turn furiously pink. Usually the girl was very polite, but this purple-haired, smirking, dark-eyed, hot- WHY THE HELL DID SHE JUST SAY HOT?! Guy was getting on her nerves.

"Please tell me your name, oh divine rescuer." She replied, her voice coated in sarcasm.

"Paul." He bluntly answered.

"Well ok Paul. Do you want to get some hot chocolate?"

That caught Paul off-guard. Who the heck WAS this girl?! First she was angry, then sarcastic, now, practically asking him out!

"Wait, don't you have a boyfriend?" Paul sputtered.

That caught Samantha off-guard. "Boyfriend?" She blinked.

"Yeah, you said some guys name, Ty? When I …er…found you?"

Great, now this girl was messing with his vocabulary skills!

"Ty? Oh! Ty's not my boyfriend! He's my Typlosion!" Samantha laughed in realization.

Paul had a dead-pan look. "Typlosion?"

Once again, this girl had surprises.

"So, your not stealing me away from anyone." She giggled. Then held out her hand. "What do you say?"

_Say yes._

Damnit, his head was talking to him again.

_Go away._

_Bite me, you know you want to go, besides, what have you got to lose?_

Paul sighed, then appeared to reluctantly take the younger girl's hand. "Fine…"

Samantha smiled, cute dimples and all. "Good! I know where there's a café…"

Paul was hoping he could go soon.

'Cause this girl was making something in his stomach start to flutter and his chest hurt…

* * *

**Melanie: Denial is not just a River in Egypt Paul. =smirks=**

**Random: There will be more to this story after Melanie does more chapters.**


	13. Reciever: Specshipping

**Melanie: Oke-dokey. Here is a Specshipping for KK!**

**Paul: Hide me. *Pure fear***

**Melanie: Eh, would, but-**

**Kane: *appears***

**Melanie: It's kind of too late. Kane, PLEASE don't cut off the…errr…well, nothing important okay! Kyra and Luke have to be born! And Elora can't be adopted unless there is TWO guardians. M' kay?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.**

**Shippings: Hints of Abilityshipping with main being Specshipping!**

* * *

"I'm going to call on the hour!" Lucian said as he saw his little sister Anabel leaving with her boyfriend down the driveway.

"BE BACK BY TEN!!!" Lucian shut the door, but looked outside the window 'till he was unable to see the car in the distance…

"Lucian, Ash won't do anything you know. He IS a dense idiot." A woman's voice chastised.

"*Sigh* I know…" Lucian seeped into his comfortable armchair as he looked up at the woman standing next to him with her hands on her hips. The woman wore glasses, and a v-neck dress that he always noticed accentuated her curves and her vibrant red hair in a low ponytail. "I'm allowed to be a bit overprotective aren't I?"

The woman giggled at her husband's pout. "True, but you cannot put your younger sister's boyfriend on the FBI's Most Wanted List."

"That was only once!! And he was years older!!!"

"Okay…" The woman started to gently massage the tenseness out of the man's shoulders. "Lucian…"

"Ah…" The man sighed at the calming touch.

"I was thinking, since Anabel said she will probably going over to Lucy's after…"

The man's eyes opened up in a second. "She said she was going over to Lucy's? How can you be sure?!"

The woman sighed.

"Lorelei, do you have Lucy's number?! I will call to confirm-"

"LUCIAN!!!" The woman yelled.

The young man's mouth dropped at his wife's unusual burst of yelling.

"For someone who reads so many books, you are very blind to when your own wife is trying to seduce you."

"S-sedu-"

He dropped the receiver after that, because he had to receive his wife when she went into his arms.

**Yeah, It was short, and sorry for any OC-ness!**


	14. I'd Lie: Feelingshipping

**Melanie: Here's a Feelingshipping!!! **

**Hope you enjoy it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song I'd Lie, Taylor Swift does. And I don't own Pokemon Special either, no matter how much I would invest to buy it. XD**

* * *

"Kitty, no!!!" Yellow yelled as she saw her final pokemon crash to the ground.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, the winner is once again the Gymleader! Green!!!"

Yellow rushed over to her fallen pokemon. "You were great, Kitty, rest now."

Yellow sighed.

"You got to my final pokemon this time, you're improving Yellow." A voice said above her, she looked up to find herself staring at the Green's handsome face.

"Y-yeah! But, I still haven't eat you…" Yellow hung her head, that when she found a hand in her face to pull her up.

"Come on, that was my final battle of the day, let's go get something to eat." Green said.

"O-okay…" Yellow blushed as he helped her up, her hat accidentally falling off in the process. "Oh!"

Green caught it, then rubbed his hand on her head, causing the younger girl to blush again. "You know, you should keep your hat off sometimes…it hides your hair.

Even though he would never admit it, he would probably hit anyone who said Yellow still looked like a boy, even with the hat. She was wearing a green-colored garb and black tights with some boots, but he started to noticed how long her hair was getting even more, the slight curve of her hips, and her chest was-

Green mentally slapped himself. _Get your head out of the damn gutter Green. This is Yellow; she's like your sister!_

"Um, Green?" Yellow asked.

"Huh?"

"You want to eat now?"

"Oh! Y-yeah, let's go…"

* * *

"Yum, I love coming here…" Yellow smiled as she polished off her plate. Green chuckled, despite her petite frame; Yellow had the heart of a luxray, and sometimes the stomach of one too.

_I don't think that passenger seat…_

_Has ever looked this good to me…_

"What's that?" Green inquired.

_He tells me about his night…_

_And I count the colors in his eyes…_

"Oh! I know this song! It's one of my favorites!!!" Yellow jumped up and headed towards the mini dance floor where people were dancing. "Come on!"

_He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers_

_Through his hair_

Green shook his head, while Yellow rolled her eyes and dragged him over.

"I-I don't dance…" Green stuttered in embarrassment.

"Just listen to the music…" Yellow reassured.

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's_

_wrong…_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs…_

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth _

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

"So, why do you like this song?" Green asked.

"It reminds me of something…" Yellow smiled.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him_

_Memorized for so long…_

_And he sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie_

"Hey, Yellow. Why have you've been trying to battle me so much?" Green wondered.

"W-well…" Yellow stuttered. "I-I…"

Oh no! What if he…

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you…_

_"Just wanted to prove myself to you…"_

Green's eyes widened.

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see though…_

_Everything but my heart…_

_First though when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle…_

He felt Yellow pulling away from his light grasp when they were dancing, but then he pulled her back and held on to her harder. His head lowering to look into what he believed…

Yellow's olive-golden colored eyes widened with innocent confusion. Her soft pink lips were slightly gaped open, cheeks a pretty cherry-color.

Yes I could tell you…

_His favorite color's green_

_And he loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

Green's finger caressed her cheek, then lowering his head…

_If you asked me if I love him…_

There lips connected. And the world felt like a song.

_I'd lie._

**Hope you enjoyed that!**


	15. So much it hurts: Honestyshipping

**Melanie: The next two crackships will be the 'brother-shippings' for one of my OC's Celeste. As in:**

**RedXCeleste: Honestyshipping**

**GreenXCeleste: Sweatershipping**

**This first one will be Honestyshipping after the senior dexholders have been de-petrified in the manga. I shall be doing this in a future story, but I've changed it from Celeste confessing to Sil- uh, I mean someone! To Celeste confessing to Red when he and Green, Yellow, Blue, and Silver were still made of stone. Not knowing that they could HEAR everything! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A girl around thirteen was sitting outside on a rock, looking at the beautiful sunset in front of her over a now-calm ocean. Her long milk-chocolate colored hair with front streaks of pure turquoise color matched the color of her penetrating eyes. _Just think hours ago it was a tsunami wanting to drown us._ _Ironic._

The girl was wearing white jeans and golden brown gladiator sandals, it was warm outside, though not as warm as it had been in the Sevi Islands where she had been for a few weeks, so her jacket was off, showing her pretty blue-tank top and glinting azure-necklace in the twilight. Black fingerless gloves dressed her hands, she couldn't help but cringe a little at the reason she wore them.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" A voice called.

The girl turned around to see a tall teenager around sixteen. He was wearing jeans and sneakers, a sleeveless black shirt showing his lean muscled arms. He didn't have on his usual over shirt and hat, making his shaggy black hair fall in his face, though not enough to cover the bright red eyes.

"Well, aren't you a little proud of yourself, Red? You would think after being frozen for two months shirtless you would gladly have a long-sleeve one on." The girl snorted.

"Ohahaha, very funny, Celeste." The boy called Red said. The boy sat down beside her, looking as he was also admiring the sunset. "So, how was it when we were gone?"

Red noticed Celeste shiver, his voice turned from playful to concerned. "Are you alright Celeste?"

"Fine." Celeste's reply was hoarse, as if she was holding back tears. Red was horrified when he saw light reflect off the tears coming down Celeste's cheeks. "Dammit…"

When the girl moved her hands to rub away the salty liquid, there were caught by two larger ones.

"I remember this…" Red smiled sadly, pulling off the gloves slowly. Celeste did not understand why this was causing her cheeks to turn pick. Once the gloves were pulled off, both could see a red puckered scar in the middle of each palm. Red moved his fingers soothingly over it. "It was my fault…"

"No! It was the victreebel who was trying to eat us' fault!" Celeste shouted.

Red smiled thankfully at the girl, still not moving his hands from stroking the soft skin of the girl's hand.

"Uhh…" Celeste face was turning beet red. _What's he thinking about?_

She was shocked out of her stupor when she felt a pair of slightly chapped lips caress each puckered scar.

"W-ha-ah!?!?!?!" Celeste's face felt on fire, her heart going a mile a minute as she crawled a good five feet away from the older boy. "Wh-what was that?!?!"

Red smiled. "Just trying to help your scar get better."

"I-it's been there for five years! I don't think it'll ever go away you moron!" Celeste yelled, feeling confused and agitated. She hated whenever she called Red a name, when she thought he was anything but what she called him.

Red crawled over to sit next to the girl once again. "Remember when Silver said that he could here everything that was said and he saw everything when petrified?"

_Oh no…_

This was a moment she had been dreading. "Y-yes…"

"He wasn't the only one."

_Oh no Oh no Oh no…_

=FLASHBACK=

_Celeste was wearing basically the same outfit, only now around her shoulders was a black cape. While her hair was wild as if it was pulled at and face hot and streaked with sweat and tears. She was looking into the frozen faces of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver. These people weren't just fellow comrades; they were her family. _

_The next morning she would be leaving with Gold and Crystal to Sevi, while the statues of the petrified dexholders would be shipped off to Hoenn, where the plan to revive them would begin. She walked up to each of the statues._

"_Green…" Her arms went around the stone that she used to call her big brother. For the first time in her life, not receiving a squeeze back. _

"_Blue…" The first person ever she believed to have accepted her for who she was, and take care of her like someone would there own child. The teen was Celeste's sister, teacher, and even mother at times._

"_Yellow…" She started to hiccup once again, her fellow "special" case. They were the traveler and the healer. Both of them had a bond almost as strong as blood sisters with there abilities._

"_Silver…Oh Silver…" The tears started to roll again as she thought the third time ever she saw the usually stoic and cold redheads face have a look of shock. She put her forehead resting against the others. Silver was the one person who probably suffered as much as she did. Not to mention both of them having to deal with their father's shadows darkening their good deeds. _

_Finally, the hardest one of all…_

"_Red." Though that's what she wanted to say, she couldn't choke it out from her shaking body. He didn't look shocked or afraid. He looked the time when she loved him the most. Determined and brave._

"_Ever since we met…oh Arceus…I never told you…Why did I never damn tell you!?" Celeste screamed, her hair being pulled by her fingers once again. "I love you…I love you so much…So much…"_

_She choked out the last part before she heard footsteps coming._

"…_It hurts…"_

=END FLASHBACK=

_Shit._

_Holy freaking shit._

Celeste tried to never swear, but it was a little hard that she found out the boy she had loved for five years knew about it through hearing her basically going bonkers was just a _tad _stressful.

"Celeste…" Red said.

The girl sighed and tried to get up, when she was suddenly pulled into something lean and strong arms restraining her from moving, her heart started going at sonic speed once again.

"Where were you going?" She could just hear the smirk that was on the older teen's face.

"Look, forget what I said. I know you don't feel the same way so let's just forget this ever-"

A finger was pressed on her lips.

"Who said anything about forgetting it?" Red replied in a stern voice, his face hard, but then turning soft when his other hand was caressing the girl's hair, moving the finger from her lips to stroke the girl's neck.

"_Celeste…"_

_Oh my Ar-_

She didn't have time to finish that swear fortunately, since her mind, and not to mention other parts of the anatomy, were a tad busy after that.

* * *

**Melanie: Hehehehehe! I can't help it. I love torturing my OC's.**

**Celeste: *blinking***

**Red: :O**


	16. Haunted: Shadowshipping

**Melanie: Yeah, I am diving into the deep depths of ANGST.**

**Random: This is probably the most dark thing you have written.**

**Melanie: I had this idea from the Kingdom Hearts fic 'Alruna Haunted' (Which if you are a fan of shonen-ai, READ IT!!! IT'S AWESOME!!!! :D) I thought the song inspired for the fic sounded A LOT like how the relationship is between my premium OC crack…**

**Random: Shadowshipping (CelesteXDarken)**

**Melanie: Uh-huh, and also, you can learn more about my top manga OC Celeste, who was technically my first ever OC, since I started writing about her before I came on the sight's story by reading 'The Gift' series. I know nobody asked for it, but nobody really asks for my own OC's, so I like to give them some spotlight as well. ^_^**

**Celeste: *walks in*…Why? WHY?!?!?!?**

**Melanie: Because, you are the perfect 'damsel in distress'.**

**Celeste: *roles eyes* Seriously, if people think I'm Mary Sue, SCREW YOU!**

**Melanie: This is getting off-track!!!! Anywho, Shadowshipping, Darken and Celeste, ENJOY!!!!**

**Warning: This is considered Pokephillia (HumanXPokemon) If you rather not read this, than you don't have too, I'd rather not listen to you're whining. Thank you and have a good day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Haunted, it is owned by Evanescence (And really good if you like those type of songs XD)**

* * *

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me _

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

She could always hear those words in her dreams. He would invade them, begging her for her love. Saying he would die without her. She would block them out, she had learned long ago how to shut off that part of her subconscious.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

He was persistent, with words of both promise and fury. She would block everything out, he wasn't even her own species! There was no way that they could ever be together. Not to mention the very thought of him made her terrified, but yet, intrigued. When she shunned him, she would feel pain at his pain.

_Hunting you, I can smell you- alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

He was also haunted by her. He was the Lord of nightmares, but he still dreamed, and they were filled with her. Her smell, her hair, her face, her slim form…she was beauty, and he was beast. But, any time he saw her smile, he felt the place where his heart should be ache.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

She remembered all that he had done. He was always her shadow. He was both her savior and her abductor. Her hero and her villain, and she finally decided…

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

**No matter what, no matter how much she wanted him as well…**

_Fearing you…loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

**They would feud till the end of time.**

* * *

**Melanie: I feel proud of myself with this one! **

**Random: So much angst. **

**Melanie: And I wrote this on Valentine's Day! XD**

**Celeste: Bloody Valentine. *Sweat drop***

**Melanie: Okay, next time we shall have a special multi-ship chapter!!! YAYS!!!!**

**Celeste: …She just wrote that, and she is still perky. **

**Random: She got See's Candies for Valentine's, there giving her sugar high.**

**Celeste: Ah. ^_^**


	17. Visit: Multiple ships

Melanie: Here, in honor of Valentine's Day…

**Random: We shall have a multi-ship Chapter!**

**Everyone: YAY~!!!**

**Melanie: ONLY THEY'RE OC/CANON or OC SHIPS~!!!**

**People who own OC's: YAY~!!!!!!!**

**Random: this chapter shall have Hotmetalshipping (KK the Prophet's OC KaneXFlannery), LionLambshipping (My own OC SamanthaXPaul *Did I forget to mention that Samantha is supposed to be Kane's aunt? (He's 18 and she's 11 XD) And…**

**Random: BATTLESHIPPING~!!!! (As in Zerez's OC ZackX Cresecnta's OC Jade)**

**Melanie: Yeah, there hasn't been a lot of Battleshipping lately, I WANT TO CHANGE THAT~!!! That, and Zerez's asked for it in a review. XD**

**Random: IT ALL WORKS OUT PERFECTLY! XD**

**Disclaimer: I only own Samantha, the others are either someone else's OC or owned by the Pokemon franchise.**

* * *

"Kane-sensei, why are we in Lavaridge Town?" A young boy with blood red hair that was spiked with hair gel with a few strands covering one of his ice-blue eyes. In the hood of his jacket rode a small Roselia.

"Well, I'm here on official business, Zack!" An eighteen year old replied. He had his black hair tied in a medium length ponytail with bangs that framed his face, his emerald eyes flashing like he had a secret nobody else knew.

"Well, I'll see you guys later! I have some business of my own…" The only female in the group spoke up. She had long black hair with white streaks and also ice-blue eyes. Though both of her companions noticed the flushed color in her cheeks, the older male spoke up.

"Remember that knife Samantha…"

"I'll be fine, nephew Kane!" She replied.

"Fine, come on Zack." As the two males headed over to the gym, the girl walked over nearby the Pokemon Center.

"So, you showed up." A tenor voice said from the shadows.

Samantha jumped for a minute, but than turned around and stuck out her tongue. "Don't scare me like that!"

A slightly older male stepped out of the shadows, he had shoulder length plum-colored hair with a few strands in his face and dark ebony eyes…

"Well, I came here all the way to Lavaridge, and-"

The plum haired trainer stopped talking when he felt a pair of sweet-tasting lips on his own…

* * *

"Helloooo!!!! Anybody here?!" Zack yelled as he and Kane entered what appeared to be an empty Gym…

"WHO DARE COMES TO CHALLENGE-Wait, ZACK?!?!" A girl's voice said.

_That voice is familiar…_ Zack thought.

A girl with brown hair and jade-green eyes ran over to the two males.

"J-J-JADE?!?!" Zack said, before being hugged by said girl and his face turning cherry red, the Roselia in his hood giggling.

"Hello, Jade, is the gymleader around here somewhere?" Kane said in a calm tone.

"Oh yeah! Flannery-sensei is in the back of the Gym!" Jade replied, smiling.

"Thank you." Kane smirked before heading towards the back of the gym…

* * *

"So, what brings you to Lavaridge Town?" Jade said as both she and Zack were sitting outside talking.

The red head shrugged. "Dunno, Kane-sensei wanted to come here before we headed towards Slateport…"

"Oh, well I'm glad you stopped by!" Jade smiled, causing the boy to turn red again.

"W-W-ell…" The boy stuttered…

Before they heard a scream. "NO KANE-KUN!!!!"

They turned around to find their sensei's, Flannery and Kane, in front of Samantha and an infamous purple-haired trainer…

"Why is PAUL next to Samantha?" Jade said.

Flannery's hair was out of its messy ponytail, while Kane was shirtless, unsheathing his sword, a deadly glint in his eye.

"You have ten seconds to run before I castrate you." Kane said in a low tone.

"Kane!!!" Samantha stood protectively in front of Paul.

"I'm fine. Honchkrow! Stand by!" Paul called out a large black bird with what appeared to be a black hat on its head. "See you later."

Zack and Jade's mouths dropped when they witnessed Paul…

"DID HE JUST KISS SAMANTHA?!" Zack yelled.

Paul took off, with Kane close behind on his Skarmory, leaving a blushing Samantha and sighing Flannery.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Jade said, before kissing Zack on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**TA-DAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Even though it's late for Valentine's Day!!! XD**

**Random: DIE!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!**

***is playing a video game XD***

**Melanie: Next we shall have MontiXRandom, or what I came up with for their shipping name…. *puts there names in the shipping-make 2.0***

**Myuki: *floats in to read it* NICKNAMESHIPPING!!!!**

**Melanie: Oh! Because Monti calls Random 'Rand' or 'Ran'. While Random calls him 'Mont'!**

**Random:…DAMN J AND MY AUTHORESS!!!!! **


	18. It's Normal! : Nicknameshipping

**Melanie: Ok! Here it the Nicknameshipping, otherwise known as MontiXRandom!**

**Random: *hangs head in shame* …Why? Why do you pair me up with my best guy friends? First Sato, and now Monti?**

**Melanie: *shrugs* Somebody requested it, nothing I can do. **

**Random: *Sighs* **

**Melanie: By the way, I'm making this take place AU and in the future, where Monti is 18 and Random is 20. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own Random (Random: NOBODY OWNS ME! GOT THAT?!) …and Monti belongs to J aka Sir Bookalot. Ta-ta!**

* * *

"Blech, I hate my life." A young woman said as she stepped into her apartment, her hair was dripping wet from the downpour outside soaking her clothes and chilling herself to the bone. She untied her work apron and put it on the coat peg, entering the small living room of her two Bedroom condo.

When she walked in she found a man with bright orange hair and vibrant green eyes sitting on the couch with a guitar in his hand, he looked up and was about to smile in welcome when his entire face turned bright red.

"…What?" The woman tilted her head in confusion, before looking down-

"HOLY SHIT!" Random ran straight into her room, face on fire, her white button-down blouse had also soaked through, with her apron on it wasn't noticeable, but now her see-through blouse gave a complete look of her embarrassingly lacy bra. _I just flashed my best friend!?!?!_

Random sighed and changed out of her dripping wet clothes, that's when her door opened-

"Random, it's-" Monti entered the room, his eyes bulging out of his eye sockets as he saw Random…er…

"MONTI!?!?! GET OUT!!! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!!!!" Random screeched, as Monti stood there in a daze, before realizing he was still there and shut the door.

Random ran up to the door to make sure it was now locked, before sliding down to the floor with her hands trying to rub off what she believed the red that would be forever stained in them.

What the hell just happened?! First Random comes home and I saw her in her bra, then I just HAD to walk in on her…

Monti felt something twitch as he though of his roommate's form, making him groan in need…

_GAH!!! I THOUGHT I GOT OVER THESE HORMONES BACK IN PUBERTY?!?! STOP IT!!!!_

_No, guess what we're trying to tell you!_

…Okay, did his mind just speak back?

Yes.

_GAH!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!_

_Sorry, but hear what I say. You're a man and Random is a woman, these feelings are perfectly natural for two people of you're age._

…Did his mind just say he was attracted to Random?

_Yes, and you should stop talking like a narrator._

_STOP IT!!! And I'm not attracted to Random!!! She's my best friend!! My roommate, we've known each other for years, we're like brother and sister-_

_Then why did you OTHER head talk when you saw her naked? If you know what I mean._

_YOU SICK PERVERT!!!_

_I'M YOU!!! And you are not a pervert! You're a man!! She's a woman! FEMALE!!! As in, you can want in that way!!!_

_I don't know if I want her in that way!!!_

"Um…Mont?"

Monti turned around to see the very person he was arguing about just walk outside her bedroom, her cheeks still an apple-colored blush on her cheeks. Monti could feel his ears burn in embarrassment. Random was probably wearing the least revealing things she owned, an old baggy sweat shirt and sweat pants. Her hair was still slightly damp from the rain.

"H-hey!" Monti mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

Random gave a shaky smile and giggle, before sitting on the couch while being as far away from Monti as possible, which was a little difficult since he was so big.

Well, not big as in big, but really tall…and tan…and…

Random's blush came back at full force, her heart beating fast in her ribcage.

"You okay, Rand?"

Random cussed at the part of her who leaped for joy at the old nickname.

"F-fine!!" Random replied.

Monti frowned in confusion, but turned forward. "Listen…about what happened…"

"J-just-!!" Random turned around to find her face less than an inch away from hers.

Monti secretly took an inhale,

_She smells like…orchids…_

"M-Mont?" Random stuttered, her blue eyes widening, showing off the golden streaks in the iris. "W-wh-wha-"

Monti pressed his lips quickly against his roommates.

"MhM!?" Random murmured in response, trying to push Monti off, thinking he fell on her by accident…

Though him wrapping his arm around her waist and the other on her cheek quickly made her realize it wasn't an accident.

After both of them broke apart, her head fell against Monti's heaving chest, still dizzy, she looked up after catching her breath.

"Did that just happen?"

Monti nodded. "You mean us just making out? Yes."

Random touched her lips with her fingers, than went to kiss Monti another time, this time less of a mess of clashing teeth and tongues, but more gentle.

She broke apart, opening her eyes to smile.

Monti looked sleepily at her. "Woah."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**Melanie: TA-DAAAAAA!!!!**

**Missy: *blinking***

**Marty: *face palm***

**Melanie: Wait, no screaming, no swearing? No keyblade-whacking? Where the heck is-**

**Random: WHERE IS IT?!?! WHERE IS IT?!!?**

**Marty: Where is what?**

**Random: THOSE DAMN PHOTO'S OF ME IN THAT MAID'S COSTUME LAST AUGUST!!! WHERE ARE THEY?!?!**

**Melanie: Oh, I think Zack sent them to Koichi. **

**Random: …*her keyblade appears, starts screaming* ZACK *BLEEP, BLEEPIDIY BLEEP* KATSOMOTO!!!!!!!!!! **


	19. Hairdryer: RedXSilver

**Hello's!!!!**

**Here is my RedXSilver for Ernoma on Deviantart. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Warning: RedXSilver, as in yoai, as in BOY LOVE, don't likey, don't readie. ;P**

* * *

"Red! RED!!!!!" A young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes was viciously knocking on the door of an apartment. "I know you stole my hairdryer! GIVE IT BACK BEFORE I KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN!!! I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!!!!"

The door opened to reveal a shirtless young man with messy black hair and red eyes that was rubbing his eyes yawning. "Huh? Oh, hey, Blue."

The girl's eye twitched. "Don't 'Hey Blue' me! Where is my hairdryer!? I know that you had to borrow it last night, though I have no idea why…Anyway, I need it back, PRONTO!!!!!"

"Alright, alright. Come in." Red said, moving so the brunet could enter. Blue sat on a sofa, her fingernails digging into the armrest. "It's probably in the bathroom, I'll go get it, just wait right here."

After Red walked down the hall. Blue got up to look around her friend's living room. _You'd think that Red with have the decency to clean up. I mean this place is a pigsty! The pillows are ripped, the lamp is on the ground, and clothes are every-_

Blue eyes zeroed in on one article of clothing. _That…looks familiar…_

The young woman walked over and picked up a black sweatshirt with red trim. "That's funny, this sweatshirt looks just like the one Silv-"

Then she spied another piece of clothing that caught her memory. She went sorting through all the thrown clothes until she came up with a full outfit, boxers and socks included. "Ok, now why would Red have Silver's clothes thrown around his apartment?"

The brunet was getting suspicious, so she quietly snuck into what she believed was the guest bedroom, and found…

_Nothing._

_Phew, at least Silver didn't crash here I know. He can always come over to my apartment if he doesn't have anywhere…_

"Ermg…"

Blue heard a sound come from the slightly opened door on the right. _Did Red go back to sleep? That lazy oaf! _

Blue opened the door and was about to yell…

However, it wasn't Red in the bed.

Blue's eyes widened when she saw a skinny form partially covered with a blanket, fair, creamy skin could still be seen, though no part of the face could be identified, it was buried in a pillow and covered with a mane of long red hair…

_Oh. My. God._

The head of the form lifted away from the pillow when he sensed somebody in the room, and was about to have a full-blown grin, silver eyes strangely glowing with happiness.

That is, until he found out it was just his older sister gaping like a magicarp.

"B-blue? What are you-?"

"What am **I **doing here? What are **you **doing here?! And why are you naked, and in Red's-"

That's when she put two and two together.

"Sorry I didn't return it sooner, was pretty busy last nig-"

Red's eyes widened when he found Blue blankly looking at him, pointing too a blushing Silver in his bed.

"Care to explain **why **you were so busy?"

"Uh-I-um…oh man, Blue I'm sorry!" Red started apologizing, while Silver ran over with the bed covers covering his body, trying to explain this to his older sister.

"Well-we'd known each other for awhile…"

"And we were going to tell you! I swear, Blue!"

Blue just lifted her hand up to silence them. "It's fine. But I just want to know one more thing."

"Anything." Red and Silver said.

"Do I WANT to know what you were doing with my hairdryer?"

**~FIN~**


	20. Thoughts: MultiShip

**Melanie: He is a short drabble for the person who asked for MagikarpXArceus. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. We've discussed this already. -_-'**

* * *

When he created the pokemon, he didn't really determine why he made it so defenseless. At first, he thought it was supposed to reflect on how everything must start out small, insignificant. The fish was definitely that, compared to its evolution, but...didn't he do the same thing with Feebas-Milotic? He wondered…

Was it…

So that whenever he wanted to bring the pokemon close, it couldn't get away?

The God shook his head, making a snorting noise.

Of course not. He was only think nonsense…

…

…Or was he?

* * *

**Since that was short, I'm adding another PokemonXPokemon Pairing called…**

**POKEBISHIESHIPPING!!!! XD (Riley (OC's Glaceon)XShinji(Other OC's Espeon) Mentions of SassShipping (Random (OC)X Kaman(Other Author's OC) and even one-sided ManicShipping (Random (OC)X Mark (OC)) **

**Enjoy!**

When Riley first saw him, his first emotion was annoyance.

I mean seriously! Anyone would be annoyed as well with the constant scowl on what you would expect to be a perfectly normal eevee's face. Normally shining eyes that were flat and black.

However, he had to give Shinji credit, the eevee knew how to battle. It was amazing, with the agile spins and turns, it was seemed more of a dance, until a shadow ball was sent into the opponents face. He also admired the pokemon's endurance, despite not listening to his trainer, who was his own trainer's friend.

After there first encounter, Riley may have not liked the younger impertinent pokemon, but he gave Shinji respect as a battler.

The second time would not be until he and his trainer traveled to Kanto. Riley felt empathy for his trainer, the one she loved, her mate, was being hunted. He was a thief, and not an upstanding character, but the boy treated her right, and he had seen that the thief would even die for her, as she for him. And could also protect her from…other characters…

But enough with that, it's a romance for another day. Riley can still remember when he saw the eevee again, though he was no longer an eevee.

His trainer rushed over to embrace a slightly younger brunet girl, with ice-blue eyes he couldn't help but find familiar…

"_Congratulations on defeating the Elite, Maddy!" _

"_Thanks, Riley looks so well, Random!"_

"_Thank you, now, where is Shinji?" _

That's when he found his dark blue eyes meet a now dark violet. His jaw dropped in surprise. This was no longer the emo-eevee he remembered…

The form in front of him was slightly more lithe then his Glaceon form, as well as light lavender, with a skinny tail that split off into two at the end. Large, felt-looking ears shaped around a round but angular snout and face, a red round jewel gleaming on his forehead. He then saw a smirk form on the face, Realizing he was gawking, he tried to turn away, but heard a familiar deep voice, yet sounding smoother…

**Well, we meet again.**

Riley had a feeling that he would never live down being caught staring at Shinji.

"_Let's go get something to eat, BEFORE you challenge the Gym."_

"_Aww! Well…alright…"_

**And yet…**

Riley watched the calm way the Espeon swayed his legs and tail while walking, almost sensually…

…_**He realized he didn't care.**_


	21. Lessons: AnnoyanceShipping

**Melanie: This is awesome! I'm going into RPshipings now!!! :D**

**Random: *laughing head off* This is what happens when Karl and Mel have an idea. PURE GOLD!!! **

**Rika: *skips in* What are you guys talking about?**

**Melanie: Just the shipping we thought for you.**

**Rika: Oh…wait, WHAT?!?!?!**

**Random: *laughing***

**Rika: With. Who.**

**Melanie: Well, we don't really have to-**

**Rika: WITH. WHO?!**

**Melanie: Eh…Joey.**

**Rika: …**

**Random: …Riks? **

**Melanie: Rika? *waves hand over her face***

**Rika: …Joey.**

**Random: Yup.**

**Rika: Joey Arson. **

**Melanie: Affirmative. ^_^**

**Rika: …*faints***

**Random: RIKA?!?! *trying to wake her up***

**Melanie: Well, yes, Rika/Joey. A pairing from the world of Taggers! XD **

**Rika: WE AREN'T EVEN SHOWING UP IN THE ACTUAL FREAKIN' FIC!!!**

**Melanie: …Yet.**

**Random: The Shipping Namer 2.0 has decided to call this shipping…**

***Beep! Boop! Bop!***

**Melanie: …ANNOYANCESHIPPING!!!!**

**Random: Ah! Because Joey bothers Skylar saying that Alyss is his girlfriend, while Rika likes to blackmail Sky!**

**Rika: …You guys have no lives…**

**Melanie: Hmmm…this could end up…If 7 is ok with it…**

**Rika: NO!**

**Random: ON WITH THE FUNNY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of the Tagger Universe, Sin of Dragons does (* thumbs up* it's seems like a pretty good idea.) And Joey Arson belongs to Book the Weird Author. While Rika Andrews belongs to me. Also Skylar Yurashi and Alyss belong to Sin of Dragons, and other characters are owned by other authors in the RP. ^_^**

* * *

"Darnnit, Sky took my camera away and everything." A fourteen-year old girl mumbled as she was walking down the street. Her blonde hair blowing in the cool breeze as her green eyes squinted against it. "How am I supposed to get blackmail on everybody now, post it on Youtube, and become an internet sensation like FRED or Justin Beiber!? Wait…scratch the Beiber part…"

This girl, is Rika Andrews. A newcomer to this town. Despite just starting at the local high school this year, Rika has been able to make friends with a lot of upperclassmen, some, like Sky (otherwise known as Skylar Yurashi), were less talkative but still were pretty cool to hang out with, then these other really nice older girls like Alyss and Helena, even Ky was cool, though a bit…eccentric? Everyone was pretty nice…And the best part, all of them were a little thing called Taggers. More or less, with special PokeWalkers they are able to call forth pokemon into their realm. Taggers like them are the only line of defense the earth has against Shadows…or even worse…Shadow Taggers…

But, despite being forced out of her home town to join a crazy experiment that she was sure would come back to bite the same scientists who created it in the rear, she enjoyed her new life. With friends that would stick by her…and…maybe even more…with-

Rika turned around when she started to hear a guitar being played. The music led her into the park, until she finally came across a bench, which sat a semi-muscular teen about two years older than her, in his arms a guitar was being strung.

Rika closed her eyes, slightly tilting her head to let her hear the music better, she was smiling when the song sounded familiar and she started to hum the lyrics.

The boy looked up at Rika's smiling face and chuckled. "Did you like the performance?"

Rika's green eyes snapped open as she turned to look at the amused face of none other than Joey Arson. "I-it was alright. What? Do I have to tip you or something now?"

Rika mentally slapped herself. Whenever she was around the semi-senior Tagger-guitarist, her mouth didn't really communicate that much with her actual thoughts. _But it's his fault! If he didn't play so well, or had such soft-looking hair, or had this drop dead gorgeous smile-_

Yes, Rika Andrews had a crush, though she hated to admit it. She was attracted to the older male, more then she should be at a person who is not only two years older, but also in the same situation of being a Tagger as she was.

Over the past few months, the girl had learned that being a Tagger wasn't so easy. Unlike the game, which you could switch off and try again later, this was real life, and some people did not only lose their pokemon in the battles…but themselves…

"Nah, but some company would be nice." Joey said as he patted the seat on the bench next to him, Rika shuffled over to the spot and cautiously sat down, trying to inch away from the brunet as much as possible. "So, by the look on your face either you ran out of pocky, or Skylar caught you taping one of his 'private' moments."

"…Maybe…" Rika mumbled as she pouted, which caused the boy to laugh at her expression, though not in a mean-spirited way or anything.

"Now what are you up too then?" Rika questioned.

Joey lifted his guitar up again to show her. "Practicing, need to do that regularly you know."

"Right."

The conversation hit a dead end right then. Rika tried to look anywhere but the boy's face, rubbing her hands together to try and keep her bare fingers from freezing.

Joey was looking down at the ground, when he suddenly had an idea. "Hey, why don't I teach you a few cords?"

Rika looked up, her eyes showing wide. "Oh, I don't think I'll be very good…I've never even picked up a real instrument before…"

"You haven't?" Joey asked.

"Well…does playing 'Mary had a little lamb' on the recorder count?" Rika said, her cheek turning what Joey believed to be a pretty rosy color.

"I don't think so, here, it's easy…"

One of Joey's hands gently grabbed Rika's smaller ones. Despite probably being outside longer then she had, the grip was nice and warm. _His fingertips are rough, yet his palm is so warm…_

Just like the girl, Joey was also inspecting the girl's hand. It was definitely smaller then his, but the fingers were skinnier, longer and somehow more elegantly formed. _Her hand is so small…yet so soft…_

"Um, are you going to teach me, Joey?" Rika spoke up after a couple of moments.

"Oh! Right! Right…" Joey mumbled, feeling heat tingle on his ears in embarrassment. Joey brought Rika's hand along the handle of the instrument. "First, make sure it is at the tune you want, otherwise it will be a real pain to get the right sound …"

Joey moved Rika's hand over the little knobs, letting her fingers twist them until they were at the right tightness.

"Now, just string a few notes." Joey said.

Rika began to string the guitar, definitely not sounding amazing, but not so bad for a beginner, after a few minutes, Rika stopped though, flinching a little.

"What is it?" Joey asked, his eyes showing a bit of worry.

"It's nothing…my fingertips just hurt a little…"

"Let me see."

Before Rika could pull them back, Joey clutched her hand once again, eyeing the red marks appearing on the girl's finger tips, it seemed one was even forming a small blister.

"Ah, I should have brought a chip, your hands aren't used to playing that long, you don't have the calluses yet." Joey smiled, while Rika pouted.

The boy looked down again at the little finger that had the blister on it, before he even knew what he was doing, he brought Rika's fingertips close to his mouth and kissed each one.

Rika's face turned a bright crimson, and she was about to snatch them away, before she thought of something. It was pretty bold, and it might wreck this, but she was going to take a chance.

The younger teen grip slightly tightened around the boys larger hands, and she brought each of Joey's fingertips near her lips, kissing them as well.

Now Joey was sure his face was red now. But…

The older boy lifted his other hand up, and started to stroke the streaks of chestnut that blended into the girl's otherwise sandy-colored hair.

…He didn't really care that much anymore.

* * *

"I don't believe what I'm seeing." A girl with brown hair said as she and another boy her age looked at the scene unfolding, the boy holding Rika's video camera in his hands.

"Don't get your eyes checked, Alyss, I'm getting photographical proof." The boy smirked as the lenses faced the bench, capturing the scene of Rika kissing Joey on the cheek, with the guitarist holding the smaller girl.

"So, you did this to stop Joey from annoying you and Rika from blackmailing you?" Alyss asked.

"Not only that…" Skylar smirk turned into a grin as he saw Rika lean her head against Joey's shoulder, their fingers entwining. "It's also great to help two friends confess to each other."

"Whatever you say, Sky, whatever you say…" Alyss smiled.

**~FIN~**

**Melanie: YAY!! I hope I didn't have any OOC-ness with characters! XP**

**Random: I liked it! :D**

**Rika: *hitting head against the wall, groaning* Why. *smack* Why…**

**Melanie: Next time, I shall do a Second attempt at yuri! Well…more shojo-ai. ^_^**


	22. Change of Venue: SapphirePearlShipping

**Melanie: …Just reminding you all I suck at yuri and shojo-ai…especially if they the characters were not created by moi.**

**WARNING: …Yeah…hints of shojo-ai, it's probably going to come out worse than my last yuri attempt. XD**

**(~)**

"You're really coming to Hoenn?" May said in shock as she talked with a girl with midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes on the videophone.

"_Yeah. Ash wanted to head to a new region after the league ended, but after seeing your pokemon, I think Hoenn could be a great new experience for me." _

A weak smile flints across the brunet's face. "Well, when are you coming?"

"…_In two days." _The girl also says with a weak smile.

"Two days? Dawn…"

"_It's fine, May! I'm taking Piplup along, so no need to worry!"_

"And that's when I worry the most…which city is your ship set course for?"

"_I chose Odale Town. Professor Rowan said that the Professor in Hoenn lives in Littleroot, which is close to Odale and that he has some starter pokemon still in the lab!" _

"Alright, I'm in Petalburg right now, but I should be able to meet you there…"

"_You don't have to do that, May."_

"I know…I want too."

The girl on the screen had a confused look, before a huge grin appeared.

"_I'm glad I have friends like you, May."_

May smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "See you in Odale."

"_Bye!"_

When the screen went black, May let out a big sigh.

"Who was that on the phone, dear?" Caroline asked when she say her daughter sighing.

"Just that friend I told you about from Sinnoh."

"Oh yes, Dawn. She sounds like a lovely girl." Caroline smiled.

"Yeah…she's actually coming to Hoenn. To do Contests."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah…but…" May sighed again, before looking up into her mother's blue eyes, so much like her own. "I…haven't told her yet that I'm not going to be participating in the Grand Festival this year."

Caroline sighed. "You don't have to do that, May."

It was true. It wasn't because May was beaten by Soledad in the final round again. She just…thought it might be time to branch out a bit.

"It's just…ever since Max went on his journey, I…have had this strange itch to battle. I still love Contests, but I want to do more by taking another journey, this time different than the others. By taking on the Gyms."

"…Why can't you tell Dawn that?"

May looked down, she couldn't tell her mother. But she was afraid if she confessed to other girl about her wanting to take a break from Contest's, Dawn wouldn't want to talk with her anymore.

"May." Caroline put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "If Dawn is the half the girl you have described to me, she won't care if you do Contests, Battles, become a breeder, or grow to have a strange fondness of bugs."

May looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Mom…I needed that."

"And if she is half as pretty as you described, I wouldn't mind having her for a daughter-in-law, as long as you adopt."

"MOM!"

**(~)**

_Ok, just tell her the truth, no sugar-coating. You've done harder things before than this, May…_

The large ferry entered the harbor, and May rushed over to where the passengers were getting off, looking for a dark blue head in the crowd…

"May!" A familiar high voice said.

"Huh?" The brunet turned around, before her mouth dropped.

"_Dawn?"_

"It's so great to see you!" The bluenet rushed over. "I like the new color on you!"

May liked the other girl's new outfit as well. Dawn traded in her miniskirt for some durable looking but still stylish charcoal black shorts, she had on a new v-neck that was pink in color with frills on the chest. A short-sleeved and short-length charcoal black sweater also adorned her. Her boots were now shorter and black, but the shape fit more to her feet and her signature beanie had been replaced by a black and pink headband, letting her hair out freely to show a natural wave, her poketch was still on her left wrist though, along with a familiar looking penguin-like pokemon in her arms.

"Pip! Piplup!" The blue Sinnoh pokemon chirped in greeting.

"Nice too see you too, Piplup." May smiled.

Dawn gently put the pokemon down as she took off her sweater and wrapped it around her waist. "Hoenn is so hot. Despite my wardrobe change."

May giggled. "You'll get used to it."

"I guess I will. But this is so exciting! With us both in the Grand Festival, it will be just like at the Wallace Cup only better~!"

May frowned. "Um, Dawn, about that…"

"Huh?"

The brunet grabbed the other girl's wrist. "Let's find somewhere quieter to talk."

**(~)**

"So…you're doing Gym battles now?" Dawn said in an even tone.

"No! I still love Contests, I have just wanted to try battling. See how it feels…" May was looking down at her hands lying in her lap. "…If…you don't want to really talk anymore I underst-"

May felt a slap upside her head. "Ow! Wha…?"

The brunet was looking at the pouting face of Dawn, who looked clearly annoyed.

"Dawn…?"

"Do you honestly think I would stop liking you because you want to try Gym battles?" Dawn said in an angry tone. "I don't care about that! No matter what region you're in, no matter what you do, you will still be a Princess to me!"

May's eyes widened as a blush crossed her face.

Dawn realized at the moment what she kind of said and started freaking out. "Um, I-well…I mean!"

May wrapped her arms around the slimmer younger girl, whispering in her ear. "Thank you, Dawn."

Dawn's breathing hitched a little, but returned the hug also. "There's no need to say thank you…it's true."

The brunet laughed. "Right."

Dawn looked up at the growing darker sky. "It's getting dark."

"Yeah, let's head to the Pokemon Center, we can rest there before we head to Littleroot and Professor Birch's Lab in the morning."

Dawn got up to and took the other girl's hand with a look of confusion. "We?"

May smiled. "I have to start my journey sooner or later. Do you mind another trainer along for the ride?"

Dawn gave a good squeeze to May's hand, before rubbing her thumb against the palm. "Not at all…"

**Yes, I know it blows. XD**

**Hope that the person who suggested it enjoyed. Seeya later!**


	23. Begging: AccidentalShipping

**Melanie: Here is AccidentalShipping (GoldXWhitney) for KK. ^_^ Not my favorite, but hope I did alright with it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, well…*stupid grin * …Yeah. **

**(~)**

"Come on!"

"No way!"

"But it'll be fun!"

"I said no, Gold!"

"You know you wanna!"

"No, don't think I do."

"…Please?"

"…Nope."

"Please with cheri and oran berries on top?"

"For the last time, NO GOLD! I am not using my Gymleader status to get you free tokens at the Game Corner!"

"…"

"…Gold?"

"…If you weren't that good in bed, I-"

That was when Whitney unleashed her Miltank, which used rollout on Gold multiple times.

He also was on the couch for a whole month.

**(~)**

**I know! It's a short drabble! XD**

**Gold is fine, it's just that sometimes he's a bit of an idiot. ^_^ :D**


	24. Red, White, and Blue: MultiShip

**Here in honor of 4****th**** of July, three ficlets that represent the color of my nation's flag. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**Chapter 23- Red, White, and Blue: Multiship.**

**(~)**

**Red- PikachuXKetchup **

"Yes! It's been ages since we've eaten at an actual restaurant!" Dawn cheered as she, Brock, and Ash walked into the diner, Piplup and Pikachu on each of their trainer's shoulders respectively.

"It has been awhile," Brock chuckled. "And it's nice to not have to cook for a change."

"I'm gonna order everything on the menu!" Ash cheered.

"Really, Ash…" Dawn and Brock sweat dropped.

A waitress escorted them to their table, well, escorted Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup. Brock tried to hit on the waitress and Croagunk…well you know what happens after that.

When they reached the table, that is when, queue the French-sounding voice and corny romance music…

Pikachu was finally reunited with the love of his life once more.

She wasn't as full the last time, but exhibited the same gorgeous shape, if Pikachu's could howl, that would be what the electric mouse would do ate the moment.

A waiter came by the table to take their orders when he noticed the two pokemon with them.

"Oh? Would like to order some pokefood for your pokemon?" The waiter asked.

"Eh, make it just one I think…" Ash said in an embarrassed voice.

That's when the waiter noticed how the Pikachu was acting…

_I've never seen a Pikachu waltz before…especially with a ketchup bottle._

**(~)**

**White- ChessShipping (BlackXWhite)**

She was everything.

His best friend, his confider, and when they were little, his protector against bullies.

Though, until now, he never really appreciated her for it. Or, the looks she had along with it. The way her hair twisted and twirled in the wind, how beautiful her eyes looked through all the darkness, how her ivory skin looked so pure, so untainted.

It was ironic, how this epiphany came to him. Came at this very moment, when he realized how much she was to him…

And he was about to lose her forever.

**(I know, don't really get it. I was planning it sort of like maybe something happened with the legendaries in that way.)**

**(~)**

Blue- LuckyShipping (BlueXRed)

That was the girl's name.

That's the girl in the black dress and boots.

Who conned and tricked him out of both his money and badges.

That's the girl who wanted to capture Mew.

That's the girl he realized had also stole the Squirtle from Prof. Oak.

That's the girl who had teamed up with him to help defeat Team Rocket. (Though it was for personal gain.)

That's the girl who helped a new dexholder found out where he was. (Well, for personal gain again.)

That's the girl who tricked him also again, not revealing the true gender of one of the other dexholders (he still wondered how he didn't notice).

That's the girl who was taken when she was very young by a madman.

That's the girl who escaped this madman, along with a small boy.

That's the girl who searched for years to find out who she was.

That's the girl who found her parents, but they were taken away from her.

That's the girl who no matter what, never gave up, and re-taught that lesson to him.

That's the girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

Blue.

And…

That's the girl he loves.

(This ficlet was based on events in the manga)

**Now here's an extra!**

**Fireworks- WildsideShipping (GoldXSapphire)**

_BANG!_

That's one of the sounds…

_POP!_

Another one…

_Crackle, crackle…_

Another one there…

And then came the colors.

Lots of bright colors, yeah, put it all together…

People were 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the display, he then turned to the girl beside him, her eyes shining even brighter with the bursts of light that brightened the dark blue night sky in the same way.

"What is it?" She asked in a strange accent that he came to love.

"I was just thinking how our relationship is like fireworks. We're loud and annoying, some people don't like us very much, but they couldn't live without us, our brightness, our color."

She snorted. "Nice try to being deep, Gold…"

He smirked in response, because he felt a warm hand tighten around his.

"But it was a try." The girl's eyes twinkled again, though he knew it had nothing to do with the fireworks that were above their heads, doing what they were made to do.

And that's what they did as well.


	25. Fire and Water: LithiumShipping

**Back again! Here is a LithiumShipping coming at ya! This one is dedicated to Wolfstar-Shiningheart-Lithium for her wonderful review! Saying that this story is well-written! *sends huggles* Every review like that makes me feel warm and fuzzy. XD**

**Anyway! On to the writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sapphire or Silver (No matter how much I want to, their two of my favorite characters in Pokemon Special XP). Nor do I own the quote at the beginning, it is from Inkspell, a fantastic book by Cornelia Funke. I do however own the small sentence at the end, and yeah, this ENTIRE PLOT.**

**Warning: LITHIUMSHIPPING! If you don't like that pairing, do not read it. Also hints of sex. **

**Chapter 25- Fire and Water, LithiumShipping**

**(~)**

_**"Fire and water, don't really mix. You could say they're incompatible. But when they do love each other, they love passionately." – Inkspell, page 487**_

When she first saw him, he was a statue, literally. All she really knew about him was that he was her senior, and that they needed to free him along with the elder dex holders trapped in their stone prison.

Once they were freed, the battle had truly begun. He looked different in actual color she thought. Vibrant shoulder-length red hair and intelligent silver-colored eyes, she wasn't incorrect about the intelligence either. Even in a petrified state, he was able to learn the ultimate attack. His starter was a water-type, a Feralligator. After the battle, she was in awe of him. Only two and a half years older than herself, and yet so powerful. It was strange though, you would think with so much power a person would become cocky, but he didn't have that air about him, unlike others. She could still recall when they 'technically' met…

"_Aw man! I'm starvin'. Where's a champion get some food around he-" Sapphire said as she opened the door, but stopped when she was found looking up at a pair of silver eyes. It felt very strange, she had never been so close in proximity to a guy (well, besides Ruby) like this before. He had his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, his eyes widened for a second before turning narrow, Sapphire had her hands clasped in front of her. He was boring down, while she was looking up. It lasted only a second or two, but Sapphire could feel chills run down her back._

"_Ah! So you've met the resident wild-child, Sapphire, eh, Silver?" A pair of foxy gold eyes peered behind the red haired boy's shoulder._

_Silver backed up a little, a hint of pink on his pale cheeks. He's blushing? Sapphire thought._

"_Don't call me that, Gold!" Sapphire said in an angry tone. "I just want to know where some food is."_

"_Down the hall." The red head spoke up, while Gold look at him as if in shock._

"_Thanks!" Sapphire replied happily, and started running down said hallway, while Gold still gaped at his friend._

Sapphire smiled at how she never forgot that, despite them only speaking less then a sentence directly to each would be three years later until they met again after the Battle frontier incident, this time it was on happier terms.

_All the dex holders had gathered for Red and Yellow's wedding. It was a simple, but she had to admit, nicely done affair, probably because Ruby planned it himself, not to mention forced her to where a dress. But he started fussing on he wouldn't permit her to wear at least some dressy pants or something. The dress was more her style. It was made of comfortable material, blue colored, and shiny. She loved that she was allowed to wear some flowers in her hair. They were simple lilies that matched the blonde girls bouquet. _

_What felt like ages after the reception was in full swing. People were either chatting and eating at tables, or out on the dance floor, except for one figure was siting in a lone chair by the DJ…_

_He had grown taller, still very lithe, but somehow compact. Wearing black dress pants and shoes, along with a white button down shirt and black tie. He still had the same vibrant red color of hair, but it was now a bit messier. _

_She walked over to him, she had just finished a dance with Ruby and Emerald, but they had gotten tired and wandered over to get some food. _

"_Why aren't ya dancing?" She said in a blunt tone as she stared directly at his face. Despite growing three inches taller, he could still tower abover her when not sitting down. _

_He raised an eyebrow, before making a gruff sound. _

"…_Can'tdance…"_

"_Wha?"_

"_I said I can't dance." He confessed in a frustrated and embarrassed tone._

_She saw that the knuckles of his hand had turned white as the balled up into fists in his lap. Sapphire then gave him a grin. _

"_I'll teach ya then!"_

"_Wait, wha-?" Silver squaked as he was dragged (literally) to the dancefloor, a slower tempo song had come on._

"_It's easy!" Sapphire said as she moved to the beat. "Just find you're center, and you're there!"_

_His mouth frowned, but Silver's eyes closed to listen to it, before as if by magic, his body started swaying along as well. Sapphire noticed this and smiled. _

"_Good job! See? That wasn't hard." Sapphire grinned again._

"_Guess not…" Silver said with a half smile._

After the party they kept in touch. Calling at least once a week at first to trade battle stories and tactics, then it grew to hopes, dreams, goals, and secrets. Sapphire always thought it was a little funny, how they were so different yet could talk so easily with each other. Like, (she hated getting corny, but..) breathing. It was a great friendship, one that she cherished.

Until one day, a few years after that wedding, it grew into something more.

"_Silver!" Sapphire yelled in happiness as she ran off the ferry that brought her to Olivine. Said teen was slightly away from the awaiting crowd, but had a soft smile on his face when he saw her._

"_Hey-" Silver lost his train of thought as skinny arms wrapped around his shoulders as the girl jumped up to embrace him._

"_It's so great to see you!" Sapphire said in a joyful tone, the redhead could feel his face heat up. Nobody besides Blue (more of a sisterly affection), or Gold (said male just being an idiot) EVER had really any bodily contact with him. He gave off an aura of 'I do not liked to be touched.' _

_However, that never stopped the feisty girl in front of him, eyes shining, like jewels…_

_He slowly shook himself as the girl landed back on the ground._

"_S-so, yeah, same…" Silver said and rubbed the back of his head._

'_Ok, focus. I need to focus…' The trader thought_.

"_So what do you wanna do?" Sapphire asked._

_The red head smiled again. "Whatever you want. But tonight I got us a wonderful dinner spot."_

"_Great!" Sapphire smiled, and wondered why Silver's smile always made a warm, fluttering sensation in her chest. _

"_The lighthouse?" Sapphire said in shock as they went up the elevator._

_Silver smirked. "The gym leader lent it to me for this evening, that way we can see the city at night."_

_The doors opened with a ding! And the two walked out to see a spacious room with giant windows all around, an Ampharos was in the middle of the room and waved to them._

"_We have to climb the last bit." Silver said, and steered the brunette in the right direction up a stepladder, before opening a small hatch and climbing up, a hand brought back down to help the younger teen up._

_Once she lifted her head through the small little door, she gasped._

_A see-through -domed roof with just enough space for some walking room and a dinner table set up with food on it, the twinkling lights of the stars could be seen above while the lights from the city could be seen below._

"_This is…wow, Silv…" Sapphire said._

_Silver's forehead made a small worry line. "You don't like it? Then I can get us reservations for-"_

"_No! No it's perfect, Silv, just…you did all this for me?" Sapphire said in bewilderment._

_Silver began stuttering again. "W-w-well, you've never really been to Jhoto before and I just wanted to make it special, and…and…" Silver felt pissed that once again his face was turning a red tinge, right now he felt so embarrassed, so weak…_

"_Silver." _

_The red head felt a pair of hands grasp on to his. He looked down to see two pretty, no, pretty didn't cut it- beautiful shining blue orbs look up at him, cheeks slightly red, along with a small smile. This was a side of Sapphire that Silver had hardly ever seen before. This side was softer, but just as strong._

"_Do you…do you like me? More than a friend, I mean."_

_Silver felt like he would probably like to jump out the window at the moment rather then confess, but his mouth wasn't listening to his thoughts. _

"_Yes. Sapphire, you're the most forceful, energetic girl I've ever met. But also the most kind, most open, and most beautiful. You're incredible, and deserve a person just as incredible-"_

"_You're right."_

_Silver felt his face began to fall, he should have known that-_

_The red haired young man felt hands softly hold face, bringing it down._

**"_That person is right in front of me."_**

_Both of them forgot who made the first move. All they knew is that it lead to the first kiss, the first caress. Soon after that, the dinner was forgotten. Both of them were completely unaware of these types of things. Silver had never felt just this…longing before in his life. He might have had a small crush on Blue, but it was just that, a crush, compared to what he felt about Sapphire. Sapphire thought she had and would always love Ruby, until the red head came into her life, the girl felt more intone with herself when she was with Silver._

_In that room, they joined in one of the most beautiful ways two beings can. It was innocent and awkward, but absolute and perfect in it's own way. Despite them being so different, they could create this beautiful thing, becoming…one…_

"You never stare off to space like that, what is it?" A male voice shook her from her memory re-run.

"Nothing, just thinking…"

Warm arms wrapped Sapphire into an embrace, long red hair tickled her cheek and she turned around to reciprocate.

"I love you." Sapphire looked up into silver eyes, that despite five years of being able to look into them everyday, she could never get enough of.

"I love you too, just much more." Silver said with a small smirk.

"Hey! We all love each other and all that, but I'm hungry!" A high voice squawked.

Husband and wife looked down at a little girl around four-years old with red hair in two messy pigtails and wide silvery-blue eyes whom was pouting and tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Alright, Lith, we're off to Uncle Gold's and Aunt Crystal's." Sapphire said and picked up her daughter, who climbed like a small monkey onto her back as she put her hand in Silver's.

**_When fire and water become one, miracles happen._**

**THE END**

**Yes! It took me two full hours but I finished it! I hope you all enjoyed it, this is probably one of the longest crackship chapters I've ever made! XD**

**And I loved creating Lithium, she's just too freakin' adorable, I may have to use her for another story. ;D**

**If you read, please review!**


	26. Change: HatShipping

**Melanie: Here is a sweet and funny HatShipping (Ruby/Yellow) for y'all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special. (Though if I did, I would let the manga be online for everyone and not let it be defiled by Viz. ;P)**

**Warning: HatShipping, Ruby/Yellow. …And fluff. **

**Translation:**

**San: Meaning Mr. or Miss. Used to show respect.**

**Chan: Usually used as an abbreviation at the end of a name for young girls, or anyone considered 'cute', affectionate. **

**(~)**

"R-Ruby-san…" Yellow stuttered as she saw the Hoenn dex holder go through her closet, throwing out anything he deemed to be 'not beautiful' (which was everything). "You don't have to do this…"

"But I want to, Yellow-chan," Ruby exclaimed, holding Yellow's hands in his and bending slightly down so he could have eye contact with her. "Someone as cute as you deserves an equally cute wardrobe!"

Yellow blushed and bit her lip, she had never really been called 'cute' before-

"THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!" Ruby said with shining eyes. "I've already prepared the perfect outfit for you!"

"Wh-wha-?" Yellow squeaked, before being dragged into the bathroom, handed the clothes, and having the door shut in her face.

"I'll come in when your finished~!"

Yellow sighed. _Well, I guess I'll try them…_

**(Ten minutes later!)**

"Is everything alright in there?" Ruby asked as he knocked on the door. _What's taking so long?_

Ruby began to get worried when he heard no answer. "I'm coming in!" He announced and covered his eyes, opening the bathroom door. What he found was Yellow sitting on the toilet seat, looking sad. Her outfit had drastically changed, instead of her yellow garb she now had a tawny-gold tank top on, black tights, a jean skirt that had ruffles at the ends, and stylish black combat shoes replacing her old purple boots. The only thing remaining of Yellow's old ensemble was her signature straw hat being clutched tightly in her lap.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as he walked over to where Yellow sat.

"I do really appreciate this, Ruby-san, b-but…" She took a deep breath. "I feel so different when I'm in these clothes. Like, nobody would recognize me if I wore them, I've had them for so long…"

Ruby laid his hand over hers. "It's okay to be afraid of change. Trust me, I loathed the thought of it in the past, but then," He smiled. "Without change, we can't move forward."

Yellow looked shocked. Ruby sounded so…mature when he said that. Very unlike the usual every day Ruby who she considered rather vain.

"Yellow, you're a caring and compassionate person, but I think it's time for you to do something for yourself." Ruby brought his hands up to cradle Yellow's face.

Yellow felt her cheeks heating up again, but decided to ignore it and smiled. With that, she let go of her straw hat, placing it on the bathroom counter. Ruby grinned.

"Come on, we need to show everyone your new look!"

"E-everyone!"

The black haired boy squeezed onto Yellow's hand for assurance. "I'll be right there with you."

The blonde took a deep breath, trusting Ruby, as they went into the world, anew.

**THE END**

**Sorry if you wanted kissing, but I think that HatShipping is a very fluffy and innocent ship. I was surprised that when they first met Ruby didn't glomp Yellow or something for being so adorable. XD**

**Anyway, next chapter should be coming soon! So stay tuned! :D **


	27. Scared: PurpleShipping

**Melanie: Errr…uh, I think this is one of the biggest WTF shippings I've ever done…**

**Random: …Cold Prunehead and…*blinking***

**Melanie: I must, I'll try my best with this shipping, for the readers!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.**

**Warning: PurpleShipping (Not sure if actual shipping name). Paul/Harley. Bad word at the end.**

**(~)**

Inconceivable, unbelievable, _insane_…

"_Paul~!"_

He had never dealt with this before…

"_Where are you, hun?"_

He had face countless battles, encounters with wild pokemon and trainers alike…

"_Oh!"_

But he had never, _ever_…

"_There you are, silly!"_

…Dealt with something like this before.

"_Come on! You promised to show me around~!"_

And with being dragging away by an famous (or infamous) purple haired Courdinator…

"_I want to see all that Sinnoh has to offer!"_

For the first time in his life…

"_We'll see everything together!"_

Paul…

"_No matter how long it takes!"_

…Was scared shitless.

**THE END**

**Sorry that it was short! My brain just couldn't think of anything long for Harley/Paul, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. *goes off to read ComaShipping to cleanse her mind XD***


	28. Plan Awry: VainShipping

**Melanie: *Giggling* I don't know how, but I got this idea while listening to a Lady Gaga song. XD Anyway, not much of an Authoress Note besides that.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon Special.**

**Warning: VainShipping. Gold/Ruby. Male/Male. Do not like, than do not read. Also rated high T for suggestive themes and use of foul language.**

**(~)**

Gold…he had a problem.

This problem involved Ruby.

Everyone should know by now, Gold loved girls. Like, loved them. Everything about a girl that was hot, he loved.

Now…this is where the problem started.

"How does it look?" Ruby came to him one day…wearing a dress. A dress that if Gold didn't know it was a male wearing it he would have started drooling at. The dress was semi short, tight enough to show curves in all the right places on a girl (it also accentuated Ruby's frame as well, but he wasn't about to say that out loud.)

"…Uh…why are you wearing a dress?" Was all Gold could reply.

"I made it for Blue, but I didn't have a mannequin on hand, so…" Ruby sighed.

"…Uh, I-it looks fine." Gold said dumbly.

"Really! Great! Thanks, Gold!" Ruby than ran off, and Gold lowered his eyes (out of instinct, dammit!) to look at Ruby's behind. _I wonder how it would feel if I-_

That is when Gold decided something was wrong. He just checked out another guy's ass! And not just any guy's ass, RUBY'S ass! Ruby's round, supple, smack-

_STOP IT_. Gold ordered himself in his mind.

That is when, Gold thought of a plan. (Which was rather stupid, mind you.)

All he had to do was touch Ruby's ass, then all these stupid 'feelings' would be out of his system and he'd be back to flirting with girls in no time!

_Question is, how do I touch him and make it look like an accident? _For the teen did not want to satisfy his curiosity (more than that) and scar the younger boy in the process. The golden-eyed young man than thought of an elaborate scheme (not really that elaborate) that would not- could not- fail. A few days after the dress incident, Gold put his plan into action. "Hey, Ruby, could you help me for a second?"

Ruby walked over to the boy. "What's up, Gold?"

Gold put a box into his arms, before pointing at a ladder. "I need to get that box up there for storage, but I weigh too much with the box to do it and the ladder is rickety. Could you do it for me?"

Ruby was silent for a few moments, before replying with a raised eyebrow. "Why do I have to do it?"

"You weigh less. And I swear to catch you if you fall." Which was Gold's plan, he could get away with touching Ruby's rear if it was attempting to save him from injury.

"Fine." Ruby rolled his eyes, before carefully getting onto the first step, then taking another and another until he was halfway up, and his butt was directly in front of Gold's face. Gold bit his lip, resisting the urge.

_Soon enough…_He thought, then he could move on with his life.

"Gold, I can't-woah!" Ruby yelled out as he was tipping, Gold ran over, holding Ruby's waist securely. The red-eyed boy looked down at Gold and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Gold replied coolly, though in his brain he was screaming. _Why the hell didn't I just let him fall? I could've ended this!_

Now he was in a new predicament. His hands were on Ruby's waist, he was getting the urge to bring them down to Ruby's hips, then up and down his thighs-

_NO! I like girls! GIRLS! _Gold was screaming in his head.

"Almost…there!" Ruby said happily as he set the box down on the shelf, he had to go on his tip toes to reach though, lifting his pert rear up and an inch away from Gold's face.

_Sweet baby Suicune…_ Gold thought in fear as his eyes dilated.

Neither of the two noticed though now that Gold was on the ladder it was unstable, and with a _crack! _The back legs of the ladder broke.

"_Gold!" _Ruby yelled as he fell off, Gold instantly pulled the smaller boy into his chest, making it so he himself would get the most impact. They landed with an unceremonious thud. Gold groaned at the feeling of the hard floor on his back, but opened his eyes.

"You alright?" Gold asked.

"Y-yeah, you?" Ruby said. The fall had left Ruby sprawled on top of Gold's chest, one of the golden-eyed boy's legs in between his own.

"Never better." Gold said. _Great, all this plan did was almost get Ruby killed. _He sighed and began to get up, not realizing he was lifting the leg in between Ruby's own.

Ruby gasped at the contact, his pupil's began to dilate and his hands bawled into fists, clinging to the other boy's shirt. "G-G-Gold!"

Gold then noticed the situation of his legs and Ruby's, but instead of moving it away…

Ruby bit back a yelp when Gold's leg rubbed in between his legs again, this time a bit more forcefully, in his opinion. _What is he doing? _Ruby thought, feeling very strange. Gold continued ministrations with moving his leg back and forth, his mind turning on autopilot. As his leg moved faster, Ruby bit his lip so much it hurt, but couldn't keep back his pants, almost like he was trying to get air. "S-st-" Ruby began, but just as soon as he did, Gold's leg stopped, and Ruby felt hands on his waist and Gold's back rising until the smaller boy was in Gold's lap.

Gold looked down at Ruby's face. His usually shining ruby red eyes were now dilated and cloudy, his cheeks flushed while his lips were red and mouth slightly open, taking in quick breaths. The face seemed to bring Gold back into the real world.

"Oh, shit! Ruby, I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me…" Gold trailed off, until he felt shaky fingers wrap around his collar and forced his head down.

"_B-bastard." _Ruby stuttered, before forcing his lips on Gold's. Gold's eyes widened. _I-I, no! Can't, Ruby-*groan*…he's a- Oh Ho-oh damn…_

As soon as Ruby started sucking on his lower lip, Gold wrapped an arm around Ruby's waist, pulling him tighter while his other hand yanked Ruby's head up more, the surprise giving Gold time to stick his tongue into Ruby's mouth and wrap around the other boy's. Both of them moaned in tune. Ruby, not aware yet of being able to breath through your nose when kissing, had to break away for oxygen, his forehead on Gold's shoulder until the other teen gently pulled his head back up and started kissing and stroking everywhere but his mouth until Ruby was able to breath normally. Gold pulled away, they were now eye to eye.

"Was this your plan?" Ruby asked, leaning in to Gold's palm that still cradled his cheek.

"Not…exactly…" Gold replied, before smirking, Ruby yelped in surprise and blushed when Gold's other hand firmly held onto his rear, squeezing a little. "That was."

Ruby glared at the other boy, but when Gold wouldn't let go, he tried to situate himself (which really didn't work out that well). "So, what do we do now?"

Gold was silent for about a minute, before getting up, holding Ruby bridal style and ran out of the room.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"My room!"

**THE END **

**…OR IS IT?**

**Melanie: I don't know how the hell this evolved from what was supposed to be a short funny one-shot into…this. Anyway, the ending was kind of a cliff hangar. So if there is enough positive feedback, I'll make another chapter of this, with…the whole shebang, but it'll be separate from Crack Pairings.**

**Anyway, review!**


	29. Birds of a Feather: LyraxFaulkner

**Here is another chapter coming at you! It's LyraxFaulkner! All I have to say is enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**(~)**

The new Pokemon Champion at the moment was happily reading a book given to her by the Dragon Master himself, Lance, when a Pidgeotto glided by and landed beside her. "Huh? Oh, hey Pidgeotto." Lyra said to the bird. She had decided to take a short sabbatical before heading off to the Kanto Region, and decided Violet City was a calm enough venue now that she didn't have to worry about a certain gym leader in the town, at least, not with battling prowess…"

"That's where he flew off to!" A young man dressed in samurai-like robes said as he ran up to the bench Lyra was sitting at.

"Hey, Faulkner." The young Champion smiled at the leader of the Violet City Gym, since that first battle the two had kept in touch with each other, the older offering battling tips and sometimes a listening ear to when the young teen felt overwhelmed with Team Rocket, her rival Silver, or just the tough life of a young pokemon trainer.

"Greetings, Lyra," Faulkner nodded his head. "May I?"

The brunette nodded as the flying type Gym leader sat down on the bench, noticing the book being held in the Champion's hands. "_Legends of Kanto_, where did you get that book?"

"Lance gave it to me. Since I'll be traveling to Kanto soon, thought it would be a good idea to brush up on some of it's histories and legendary pokemon." Lyra said. It made sense, the trainer was chosen by the Legendary Dogs to capture Lugia and Ho-oh. However, it didn't stop the slight twinge of jealousy Faulkner felt at Lance taking enough interest in Lyra to give her a book from is rumored grand library.

"That's nice. How far along are you?"

"I just came to the section about the legendary birds."

Faulkner smiled at that. His father used to tell him about the great birds Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno before he went to sleep…

"Kanto seems so amazing, with new battles and new people to meet, I can't wait to go their with my new team!" Lyra cheered.

"New team? What about your Typhlosion, Lugia, and the Legendary Dogs?" Faulkner asked, confused. _To have one of the most powerful teams in the world and decide to not use it, so strange…_

"They understand, and of course Professor Elm is more than happy to look after Legendary Pokemon," Lyra replied. "Plus, I don't want to have a higher advantage than anyone else," Lyra's large brown eyes looked determined. "I'm going to conquer the Kanto League fair and square!"

Faulkner blinked a couple of times, before smiling softly. "Lyra-"

The young gym leader stopped when he heard sounds like cooing. Looking up at the closest tree, his Pidgeotto and a Pokemon he had never seen before leaning into each other. The pokemon had dark blue plumage save for a white belly and red feathers around the face.

"Well, looks like Pidgeotto already met one of my newest friends from Hoenn, Tailow." Lyra snickered. "And they're getting along quite nicely…"

Faulkner blushed slightly at the scene of his and Lyra's pokemon making mating noises to one another, efore feeling a soft hand touch his own.

"Faulkner. You know more about flying types than anyone I know, and if I'm going to find, much less than actually capture, the Legendary Birds, I'm going to need your help."

"O-of course," Faulkner stammered. "I would be happy to-"

That's when he felt very soft lips touch his cheek, making his face turn completely crimson.

"Thank you." Lyra seemed to coo in his ear, like a bird, before laying her head against his shoulder as they both looked up at the tree. Faulkner froze slightly at the contact, but relaxed soon after; putting an arm around the young Champions own shoulders. This scene was witnessed by their pokemon, who thanked the Legendaries that watched above for bringing their trainers together.

**THE END**

**Sorry if it was too short or something, but hey! I'm updating this again! *Cheers* Also, please check out 'Stuff Happens' if you haven't already, it has been turned into a branch of 'Crack Pairings'~! XD **


	30. I hate bananas: BlueOrbshipping

**Random ideas are my specialty, so… here is something really random because of stupid cramps~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, or bananas. :P **

**Chapter 30- I hate Bananas: BlueOrbshipping (Archie/May)**

**WARNING: I'm upping May's age to 13 instead of 10, but it's DEFINATLEY still an under-aged 'relationship' a goin' on (BUT NOTHING ELSE)! If you don't like it or can't tolerate it, please refrain from reading. Gameverse after May has become Champion. Oh, and… MENSTRUATION~ *just wants to yell that for the boys. XD***

**(~)**

"Arrrccchhhiiieee." May moaned, clutching her stomach as she walked into the living room, where the ex-Team Aqua leader was sitting in an armchair, reading. The man looked up.

"What is it, May?" Archie asked the young champion.

"I don't feel good." May complained. Archie ushered the girl closer to feel her forehead, it was perspiring slightly, her cheeks turning feverish.

"What's wrong? Do you have a fever? Chills?" Archie asked quickly, slightly scared. One, a sick May makes Archie sad. Two, the only reason Norman is letting his daughter visit him is because he knows that the girl can hand his butt to him in a pokemon battle. If anything happened to May while she was in his care, those privileges of seeing the young teen would be flung out the window (along with himself) by the Gymleader's Vigoroth.

"Don't talk so loud…" May grumbled, but leaned her face against the former crime syndicate leader's hand. "It feels like a headache, but my stomach hurts a lot too, and I feel really hot…"

Archie felt a twinge of sympathy for the teen. "Go to the bathroom and put a wet towel to your face, I'll see if we have any aspirin.

The teen nodded, before shuffling off to the bathroom. Archie whipped out his cell phone to dial someone who might have an idea on what was happening to May.

"_Boss?_" A woman's voice said in confusion. Archie grumbled.

"I'm not your boss anymore, Shelly."

"_Hehe, sorry, forget sometimes. What's up_?"

"May's isn't feeling well."

"_I'm sorry to hear that the brat is sick_." Shelly replied.

"…How do I fix it." Archie stated.

"_Archie, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I know how to take care of a sick child_."

"…"

"…" Shelly's voice sighed on the phone. "_Symptoms?"_

"Headache, overheating, a bad stomachache." Archie listed.

"_Hmmm…Oh! Oh…_"

"What? What is it?" Archie nearly begged, before he heard a scream coming from the bathroom. "MAY!"

The man practically sprinted down the hall, about to knock the bathroom door down before it was flung open and the teen flung herself into Archie's arms.

"I'M BLEEDING!" May sobbed in terror, while Archie looked at any places for blood, but could find none.

"Where? Where?" Archie said as he looked for any injury, while May let go, face contorted in horror.

"From the inside!" The champion replied, before breaking out in tears again, mumbling, "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die…"

Archie paused for a second, before cupping the brunette's head with his hands and lowering his head towards hers. "May, I need to calmly tell me why you think your bleeding from the inside."

Shiny sapphire blue eyes stopped watering while the teen sniffed, before starting, face turning slightly red, despite the very serious situation of bleeding to death. "I went to the bathroom and did what you said, but then my pants started to feel wet, so I went to the toilet, but when I pulled them down… there was blood all over them!"

Archie stayed silent for a long time.

"…Archie?"

"…"

Out of all the things that could have happened to May while she was in his care. Injury, catching the flu, pneumonia, falling down the stairs and cracking her head open, THIS... THIS happened…

Archie pulled his cell phone from his pocket, where Shelly was waiting on the line.

"…Your diagnosis wouldn't be the-the…"

"_Yes, sir. Congratulations, your jail bait has just entered the horrible world of puberty."_ Shelly replied sarcastically.

"B-but, I-I don't know-" Archie really, really didn't want explain that May had just been given the ability to experience the miracle of life. Best-case scenario with that would be asking what 'the miracle of life' exactly was. (Which would lead to a red-faced Archie and 'Day care' euphemisms.) Worst-case scenario would be May actually asked for the man to show her. (Which would lead to _**very, very **_bad thoughts and a nosebleed that he would have to also explain.)

_"Oh, let me talk to her."_ Archie could imagine his former Admin rolling her eyes as he handed May the phone. Both of them were standing in the hallway while May listened to Shelly, who's voice wasn't on speaker so Archie had no idea what the woman was telling his innocent little May. _Don't say yours, damn it! _He thought.

"Oh. I see." Was only what the girl said after listening for four minutes, looking up as she handed the phone back to Archie and walking back into the bathroom.

The man took the phone before bringing the receiver back up to his ear.

"_I explained it to her, not enough that she isn't still wondering. But enough for her to wait until she gets home to ask her mother." _Shelly summarized with a hint of pride in her voice.

"How do I help with the-the-the…"

"_Cramps?" _Shelly snickered. While Archie's face turned red. _"I highly doubt you have the right medication._

Archie had to agree with that.

"And are too 'noble' to do the second option, which is take care of it for her…"

The man's face turned redder than a tomato berry at that. "Shelly…"

_"So there is another option!"_

"And what's that?" Archie could imagine the woman's smirk.

_"Got any bananas?"_

(~)

When May walked back out of the bathroom, blushing in embarrassment as her knickerbockers inflated to almost twice their size over her shirt-skirt, Archie took pity on the poor girl and handed her a pair of his own shorts and a t-shirt, only the shirt nearly slipped off the girl's shoulder's and the shorts were also extremely baggy and would have slipped off if it wasn't for May's new… 'Astronaut underwear', the ex-Team Aqua leader was such a gentleman that he refrained from thinking horrid (but embarrassingly, sinfully tempting) thoughts on what would happen if his large shorts slipped off her almost fairy-like frame…

Archie mentally slapped and kicked himself where the sun didn't shine.

After Archie threw May's clothes into the washer with heavy doses of bleach, the duo walked into the small but nicely done kitchen and May picked herself up enough to sit on one of the custom-made chairs and put her elbows on the small, granite island.

"What 'cha looking for?" The teen asked as Archie looked through the walk in pantry, before finding what he was looking for.

"Aha!" Archie walked out with a bowl full of fruit. May smiled as it was put in front of her, reaching for a red apple.

"No, no." The man said, before taking a banana from the fruit bowl and putting it in May's hand. The young champion made a face before putting it back. "Why did you do that?"

"I hate bananas." The teen muttered, while Archie sighed.

"But it'll make you feel better if you eat it." The man coaxed as he put the fruit back in front of the girl.

"I don't care. I'm not eating it." May pouted, crossing her arms before lifting her nose into the air snootily.

Archie's eye twitched, but his voice remained forcibly calm. "May, please…for me?"

Sapphire eyes gazed into his own, a pair of pale pink lips were bit by dainty teeth. Archie could smell victory…

"No."

Archie growled under his breath, wanting to just make the girl eat the banana and be done with it so he could get back to his reading, preferably with the girl lounging by his side. But he knew that it wouldn't happen if he forced May to do anything. _…I really need to train my brain to not go into the gutter with innocent phrases like that. _The man thought.

"Why can't you fix it?"

Archie did a double take. "What?"

"Shelly said that you could fix it." The teen mumbled, pulling a hanging string that was on her shirt, unknowingly exposing more of her small shoulder.

"…What?" Archie replied, but May continued on, still completely in the dark on how her words were affecting the man.

"It hurts, Archie. Can you fix it, please?" May said with big eyes.

(~)

Shelly was snickering to herself still as she made herself a sup of seaweed tea. "Whatever happens, boss and the brat are sure to be in deep water…"

Before she was about to walk out to her balcony and watch the sunset over the ocean, her phone rang. The ex-admin rolled her eyes, but they soon turned devious.

Been an hour or so since boss called…hehehe…

"Hello?" Shelly said in a faux surprised tone.

"_Shelly?" _May's voice filled the woman's head.

"May?" Shelly replied in confusion, expecting Archie, the child didn't sound traumatized. Only…worried? "What is it?"

"_Archie's still in the bathroom after I asked him to help with my stomach hurting."_

"Err…why?" Shelly asked.

"_I don't know! After I asked him his face started to turn red and blood came out of his nose!" _

"…" Shelly was silent as she felt the words sink in.

"_He's also been moaning "why, why?" over and over again. Shelly, do you think he got what I have? Did I make him sick?" _

"…He's fine, May. Just…leave him alone for a while. He'll come to."

"_*Sigh* Alright, bye…"_

Shelly hung up the phone, leaning against her kitchen counter, debating if she should laugh or shake her head.

**THE END**

**This was a pretty long! (Well, longer than some others) And I feel proud about it! XD If you read, please review, hope the person who asked for this likes it! **


	31. Battle Me?: Protagonistshipping

**I've been getting some longish reviews lately, and let me tell youu, longish reviews (heck, reviews in general) make, in the words of my Improv Teacher "my heart smile".**

**…XD**

**Unfortunately, this now makes me hunger for reviews, so you get an update! XD**

**Cataquack Warrior: Loved your review and pairings, I never knew these shipping names before! XD Need to look at Bulbapedia…**

**Kit: …Send. Me. Link. For. That. I beg of you!**

**Ra: Once again, you review nearly every update, even the shippings you're not really that fond of, and for that, you get cake. :D**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Special**

**Warnings: …Inter-Universe relationships? XD And light shounen-ai. Protagonistshipping (Ash/Red). Along with some light Iris/Cilan for seasoning! **

**(~)**

"Mmm…" Red said as he inhaled the aroma of his coffee. 'I should've visited Unova sooner. So many new pokemon, and-" The Kanto Champion's eyes flashed with a spark of determination. "-New battles."

"Chu." Pika agreed, eating his apple slices lazily while basking in the sun. Red had left his other pokemon at the center for some rest, despite being very strong battlers, the others had to be treated for poison after disturbing a nest of weird worm-like pokemon covered in armor in Pinwheel Forrest.

"Guess it's alright, if we didn't find that nest, we would've had to camp out." Red laughed and leaned back in his chair. Enjoying the Acordion music a little ways of…

Before something landed on the top of his head. "Wah!"

"Pikapi!" A familiar, yet somehow… different voice cheered. The black haired young man picked up the Pikachu from off his head.

"Pika? But weren't you-?" Red then turned to see Pika now staring at the new arrival blankly.

"…Pika…?" The Pokemon in his hands stared at Red with confusion.

"I'm so confused…"

The other Pikachu's cheeks began to spark. "Pika…"

"Oh, no, don't-!"

"CHUUU!"

Nothing happened.

The young Champion opened his eyes to find that Pika's Iron Tail had deflected the other Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Red staggered to his feet, having been knocked out of his chair at the power of his own Pikachu's defense attack. Pika snarled at the other Pokemon, ready to defend his trainer if called for. But the other Pikachu seemed to have forgotten its anger and started making hand motions and talking fast.

"Pika, pikachu…" Pika growled.

"Pikachu! Pika, Pikapi!" The other Pikachu replied, seeming to point at Red's hat.

"Huh? Pika, what's it saying?" Red asked his Pikachu, who seemed to have calmed down, and sighed.

"Pika, pika pikachu."

"Huh? Pikachu mistaked me for it's trainer?" Red questioned, turning to Pikachu, who nodded in affirmation, before weakly rubbing the back of its head.

"Hah, it's alright," Red smiled. "Hey, Pika, why don't we help Pikachu find its friend?"

"Pika…" Pika muttered under his breath, he'd rather finish his snack and go pack to the pokemon center for a nap.

"Come on, it shouldn't take that long." Red cajoled.

"…" Pika sighed, before climbing onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Can you lead the way to where you last saw your trainer, Pikachu?"

"Chu." Pikachu nodded, before running out of the café and down the street.

"Hey, wait up!"

(~)

"I said… let… me… out…!" Ash yelled as he tried to get out of the infirmary at the Pokemon Center, but was being held back by a surprisingly strong Audino.

"I can't just give you an Antidote and you'll be fine. You aren't a Pokemon." The Nurse Joy sighed.

"She's right, Ash. You need to get your strength back up." Iris said to her traveling companion. "It won't do any good to just rush into Pinwheel Forrest again.

"I can't just sit here while my best buddy might be out there in trouble!" The young trainer growled, now trying to hold onto the door while Audino tried to drag him back into bed.

"Don't worry, Nurse Joy's already contacted any rangers in the area. They'll find Pikachu." Cilan said to his friend. But Ash still resisted. The Connoisseur sighed, before ttaking out a pokeball. "Pansage, Vine Whip!"

"Wah!" The vines wrapped around Ash's waist and deposited him firmly on the bed.

"We're going out to look for Pikachu, too. Just sit tight until we get back," Cilan said.

"You don't get it…" Ash growled. "Pikachu has never ever abandoned me! And I'm not going to abandon him! I have to go!"

"You can't get very far when suffering from the effects of poison." Iris deadpanned.

Ash scowled, even though Iris was right, the poison had started to take more of an effect on his body, and the only way to get rid of it was to rest.

"Do we have to keep you this way, or are you calm?" Iris said with her hands on her hips. Ash muttered 'no'. The young girl rolled her eyes, but smiled as she patted Ash on the head. "You're such a kid."

"Takes one to know one." Ash smirked slyly.

"We'll be back with Pikachu soon, Ash! Promise!" Cilan replied as he and Audino had to drag Iris from the room since she was yelling about causing more bodily harm to the patient.

After they all left the room, Ash got up, wincing at the pain in his body, but bit his lip and put on his shoes, gloves, and hat. Before exiting via the window.

"I'm coming, Pikachu…"

**(~)**

"Uh…" Red sweat dropped, finding himself right at the entrance of Pinwheel Forest. "Pikachu, you _sure…_?"

"Pika, chu." The thunder mouse nodded. Red sighed, taking off his cap and running his fingers through messy black hair. Pika nodded to his trainer.

"Well… if you're both up for it…" Red said, though not looking forward to going through that forest again so soon…

**(~)**

Two hours later, and the search party still couldn't find any trace of Pikachu.

"What if something really happened to him, Cilan?" Iris said, worried.

"Ax." Axew voiced its trainer's opinion also, while Cilan looked at the fallen logs and hills.

"We'll just have to hope for the best…" The green-haired boy replied. "Pikachu must be safe, I can feel it."

"Wish I had that same feeling…" Iris mumbled, before a hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up to see Cilan smiling warmly. The girl's heart sputtered a little.

"Let's get back to the Center." The Striaton Gymleader said, not removing his hand, but letting the arm it was connected to wrap lightly around Iris's shoulders.

"Y-yeah…"

**(~)**

Red was now regretting this. For hours he had been walking all around the forest without seeing anyone. Even the trainers that usually came out of nowhere were out of sight. The sky had turned pinkish with the setting sun. "We should be heading back…"

"Pika!" Pikachu said as if to object. Red bent down to the Pokemon's eye level.

"Pikachu, listen. Maybe your trainer is at the Pokemon Center, by the way you (Pika) phrased it, he could've been injured." The Kanto Champion said.

But Pikachu shook its head. "Pika, pikachu!"

Red couldn't help but smile at the Pokemon's tenacity. _Wonder if it's trainer and I could have a battle…_

Just as soon as that thought crossed his mind, the sound of a scream came through the long grass.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu gasped, before sprinting in the direction of the scream.

"Let's go, Pika!" Red yelled.

"Chu!" Pika nodded, right on the other Pokemon's tail.

**(~)**

Ash was now hanging flimsily to what was left of a skinny log that had broken under his weight. In normal circumstances, he could have easily pulled himself up, but now the young trainer could feel the poison's effects take over his body, almost paralyzing it. _This log can't hold for much longer…_

The log began to break apart more, making Ash's body slide further down, closer to the ravine below. Ash closed his eyes shut.

_I'm sorry, everyone…_

And just as the rest of the log gave way, Ash heard two voices.

_"PIKAPI!"_

_"No!"_

Ash was hoisted back up onto solid ground, but the poison had already taken full effect. He felt arms carefully lift him up.

"It's alright… I got you… you're going to be fine…"

Ash looked up to the face, but it seemed to be blurred, he tried to speak, but felt to tired…

Red started to notice Ash's eyes fluttered shut, along with how pale the boy was. _He needs medical attention, fast._

And with that, Red began to run towards a rode he could see in the distance. Muttering to Ash all the way.

"I got you…"

(~)

When he woke up, Ash found him self in the infirmary bed, he turned his head to find a familiar form snuggling into the pillow beside him. "Pikachu…" The young trainer smiled softly at his partner.

"Good thing he was so stubborn, otherwise we wouldn't have found you." Someone said, Ash turned his head to find another boy, though much older than himself. Another Pikachu was snoozing in his lap as he scratched behind its ears. A hat and vest hung up beside the chair, leaving the boy in a sleeveless black shirt and a black fringe settling over in his red colored eyes.

Ash tried to get up, but the older boy picked up his Pikachu and put it down on the chair before walking towards the bed and putting a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Don't get up, Nurse Joy said you probably would." The boy's eyes seemed to shine a little at that. Ash sighed, before memories flooded back.

"Y-you-" Ash gaped a little. The young man seemed ready to sigh.

_He probably recognizes me from TV or something… _Red thought.

"…_Saved me."_ Ash said. Red blinked in surprise, before heat rose in his cheeks.

"I-it was no big deal! On the contrary, it was Pikachu who saved you, making us keep looking…"

"And you found Pikachu." Ash said.

"Well, yeah, but-" Red stopped stuttering when arms wrapped around his middle and squeezed. Red's heart skipped a couple of beats. He was being hugged…hugged!

"Thank you." Ash mumbled into the fabric of Red's shirt. "Thank you so much." Then looked up at Red with a warm smile and amber eyes shining.

"It-it's nothing…" Red's face grew eve more and more like his name. _Why did Pikachu have to have such a… a…_

He could only think of 'cute' trainer. Which made Red try to shake the bad thought from his mind.

"If there's anything I can do for you, just say it." Ash said, wanting to repay Red in anyway he could. Red was about to say again 'it's nothing' … but then thought of a request.

Ash felt confused when he saw Red's head get closer and closer. Before realizing to late what the older trainer was doing. The younger trainer's eyes grew as big as saucers when Red kissed him. He had been kissed before, but at those times it was only on the cheek and by girl's he only thought of as friends. Those kisses didn't make his stomach do flip-flops.

Red pulled away a few seconds later to find Ash's eyes wide and cheeks pink. Red leaned his forehead against the others and gave a heart-sputtering smile.

"Battle me?"

**THE END**


End file.
